Pureblood or Not, I Love You Zero Kiryu
by XX.T.J.V.XX
Summary: Zero hates purebloods, but now he is falling in love with a pureblood.
1. Chapter 1

**~Past~**

My parents were killed by another pureblood named Rido Kuran. I can still remember watching him kill them and he drank my blood almost killing me until some vampire-hunters showed up to kill Rido Kuran, but he go away. I remember my parents telling me they had close friends that were vampire-hunters and they were the Kiryu family. They brought me to my Grandpa who was living alone since my parents moved out. Being happy to take me in and raise me until I was ready to leave and be on my own.

**~Present~**

Having a lot of spare time on my hands I would read about the family line, vampires, hunters, and other subjects that catch my attention.

"Kairi I know you hate this, but why haven't you visited Kaname?" Grandpa asked. I sighed and closed my book and looked at him.

"I think he is annoying just like other pureblood kids…always trying to prove who is better and will become stronger…I don't have power or strength like them anymore…not since Shizuka Hio suppressed my powers." I said touching my neck and left shoulder. "I can still feel her fangs…the feeling never stops." I said calming down.

"I know, but he never asked you about your powers…has he asked?" Grandpa asked me.

"No…I don't care anymore…if my parents made an agreement with his parents before birth that we will marry when I turn eighteen…I will have to follow that agreement, but he may not." I said opening my book and starting to read again.

"And why won't he?" He asked.

"There are things and secrets that he has that I know…and I didn't need to drink his blood to find out…he told me everything I need to know about him…and he asked me not to tell anymore about his past…so don't ask me to tell you cause I won't." I said glancing at him. Grandpa's face was mixed with rage that he pushed all his books on the ground that was on his desk.

"Watch your tongue…I am still your master." He yelled. I stood up and sighed.

"Let me tell you this...you are my Grandpa not my master." I said growling at him. I walked out the room and know it was dark so I walked outside. 'That old geezer thinks he is my master…what a laugh…I will not be like my mother that will let you rule over me.' I thought annoyed. I walked to the mansion that my parents lived and was kill at. I saw vines trying to cover the house, but couldn't grow farther than it was.

"Why do you always come here?" Kaname asked me. I looked at him and to the house.

"No reason…just thinking of something." I said opening the gate and walking to the door and opened it.

"Helton asked me to give you up to him." Kaname said walking beside me. I chuckled and continued to walk upstairs.

"I am still waiting for you to tell my Grandpa that the agreement is off about us…he keep nagging me about it. As for Helton he is a lower class pureblood what can he offer me?" I asked him. I inhaled deeply and could still smell their scent.

"You know you have to marry before the age of eighteen…and who said that I want to give you up so quickly." He said smiling as I looked at him with a glare.

"It's not only up to you if we get married…oh and I have a year until I am eighteen…anyway what about Yuki your beloved sister and fiancé ?" I asked him. I opened the door to my parent's room and looked around. Everything was covered with white sheet making me move them to look underneath them.

"Leave Yuki out of this...I'm warning you." He said angry.

"Then tell my grandpa…and leave me alone." I said turning around to see him two inches away from my face making me back away.

"You're cute when you do that." He smirked and walked closer to me making me back into a wall.

"Kaname get away from me." I growled at him.

"Or what…you have no powers." He said. I sighed and looked away.

"Don't need powers to get you away." I said transform into the shadows and appearing at the door.

"Still can transport…by using shadows." He chuckled. I walked out of the room and into the backyard. I moon was full and bright showing what the yard.

"You know I will not let you go…not until I am tired of you." He said transforming into bats and leaving.

"The meeting with Kain Cross is tomorrow…just great I have to go to school to help another pureblood with this school." I said walking back to Grandpa's house. I looked up to see him standing by the front door waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" He asked me making me look at him.

"The mansion." I said smiling about this.

"Remember you are going to help me start a business tomorrow." He said handing me some papers.

"Oh you must have forgotten I am going to help Kain Cross." I said handing the papers back.

"I told you…you are not going to do a stupid thing like that." He growled at me.

"I am leaving now." I said walking pass him. He grabbed my arm and jerked me to him making me struggle around. He dug his nails into my skin making me jolt and feel the pain.

"Even a pureblood you can still feel pain like a human…Shizuka Hio turned you into a human, but you can go into the sun, but you are limited." He chuckled. He grabbed a small dagger that was in his coat and grabbed my hand and cut it making me gasp.

"Let me go." I yelled.

"You'll become parlayed; soon…this is the punishment for defying me." He said letting me go.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Kairi you are the only family I have and I will not let you go so easy…even if I have to lock you up…forever." He said picking me up and held me close to him.

"And yet you want me to belong to Kaname...let me go." I whispered feeling him tighten his grip around me making me yelp from him squeezing to tight. He moved his head closer to my neck making me tremble knowing he was going to bite me. 'No…don't bite me please.' I thought with tears running down my face. Suddenly he bite into me making me grunted in pain. I could hear the echoes of him drinking my blood. My head started pulsing louder and louder. My vision was going blurry and I started to feel very sleepy.

"You are a vampire and yet you are scared of someone taking a bit of blood…you are weak…I don't know why my soul is obsess with you…what makes you important to my soul?" A voice asked me.

"What? Who are you?" I asked them. Suddenly shadows started surrounding me. 'I am transforming into shadow…but I am not the one who is doing this…who is?' I thought closing my eyes.

"Damn my soul…is helping you get away from your Grandpa…be happy that my soul loves you too much to let you die now." The voice said angry and with a sigh. As the shadows surround me I started falling asleep.

"Kairi…what happened to you?" Kain Cross asked me. I looked around and seen I was outside of the Academy.

"Headmaster…I don't know …I-" I became unconscious.

**~Later On~**

I could feel someone watching me as I laid on a bed sleeping. I opened my eyes to see I was in a room that I didn't recognize.

"The idiot headmaster puts a vampire here in the dorms…is he trying to get everyone killed." A male voice said. I looked at him and he looked like he was related to the Kiryu family. I ignored it and sat up slowly.

"The headmaster put me down here…hmm…I am at the academy, right?" I asked him. He nodded yes and sat down in a chair and leaned his head on his right hand.

"This is so annoying…I should just kill you and make my job easier." He said pulling out a gun. I noticed it was the Bloody Rose I heard of.

"The Bloody Rose…can kill vampires, but not humans…very nice." I giggled quietly.

"Why are you here?" He asked me.

"To help the headmaster with the vampire and human thing, but I think it's dangerous to have them go to school together…that moron." I said standing up. My legs gave out making me fall on my butt.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Recap~**

"The Bloody Rose…can kill vampires, but not humans…very nice." I giggled quietly.

"Why are you here?" He asked me.

"To help the headmaster with the vampire and human thing, but I think it's dangerous to have them go to school together…that moron." I said standing up. My legs gave out making me fall on my butt.

**~Beginning Next Chapter~**

"Ugh…you ok?" He asked. I rubbed my butt and looked up to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked him. He looked away and reached for my hand. I hesitated for a second and grabbed his hand to help me up. I went to take a step, but I fell towards him making him fall to the ground. I gasped and heard him grunt as he hit the floor.

"Ugh…you're clumsy." He said looking up at me. I smirked and seen the door opened. The headmaster, another girl, and Kaname walked in. I looked down at the guy and noticed I was in an awkward position.

"Sorry." I said sliding off him. He sat up and leaned on the bed.

"Whoa this is awkward." Kaname said smiling at me.

"Shut it Kaname…you really piss me off." I growled at him. Suddenly he was beside me and picked me up making me gasp.

"Zero, are you alright?" The girl asked the guy.

"Kaname put me down." I said. Kaname looked at me and to Zero.

"Zero can you please take Yuki outside of the room. I need to talk to Kairi." Headmaster said. Zero stood up and grabbed Yuki by the arm pulling her out.

"Headmaster I think Kaname can leave too." I said looking at Kaname. Zero closed the door and I could hear Yuki asked him many questions. Suddenly Kaname let me stand, but I stumbled making him move close to me and let me lean on him.

"You are hungry…why didn't you call me?" Kaname said angry.

"Didn't think you would care and plus I was in control…I just need some tablets." I said coughing. Kaname grunted in frustration.

"Just drink some of my blood." He said moving his wrist close to my mouth. I moved my head away from his arm.

"Here I got some." Headmaster said handing me some tablets.

"Thanks." I said taking them. Kaname looked more pissed off.

"So I hear you two are engaged…is that true?" Headmaster asked. Suddenly the door opened as Yuki fell on the ground. Kaname looked over at her as Zero stood over her. I felt him jolt a little when she fell, like he wanted to go help her. I moved away from him and leaned to the bed post.

"No you must have heard wrong…me and Kaname…nothing is happening…he already has a fiancé." I said looking at him. He glared at me and let out a low growl.

"Is something the matter Kaname?" Yuki asked him. He smiled at her and nodded no.

"Anyway…I will help you Headmaster for a while…do you know anything on my grandpa?" I asked him. He looked down and back to me.

"Someone killed him the same night I found you." Headmaster said. I felt like someone just pulled my heart out. I felt tears running down my face and I fell to my knees.

"Another pureblood killed him." Zero said walking to the table. I looked up at him and wipe my tears away.

"Why would someone kill him…he did nothing wrong…he was just an old man that couldn't harm anyone." I said. Kaname grabbed my arm and pick me up and put me on the bed.

"What are you talking about he almost killed you." Kaname said angry. I smiled at him and nodded no.

"He might have done that, but still he was my only family I had…now I don't have anyone." I said looking at the floor.

"Kaname, why are you so angry about what that old man did to her?" Yuki asked him. I looked at her and sighed.

"Just drop it please….can you guys leave me alone for a bit?" I asked them.

"Yes she needs time…come on everyone lets go." Headmaster said following everyone out the door. I sighed deeply and looked outside and seen it was dark and raining. The door closed and I stood up slowly and my legs gave out again. I began to cry and hold myself.

"It's my entire fault…if I just stayed with him…he would be still alive….or we would be both dead." I cried.

"Crying will not bring him to life…but you will feel better if you got revenge." The female voice said.

"Who is there?" I asked. Suddenly a figure walked out of the shadows.

"My name is Rangiku Kurosaki. I am the founder of the Kurosaki family." She said smiling at me.

"Rangiku…I heard of that name grandpa told me some stories about you…you're the one who fell in love with a human and didn't want to lose him and they said somehow you turned him into a pureblood…a human into a pureblood is impossible." I said wiping my tears away.

"With love anything is possible." She giggled.

"Why are you hunting me…what did I do to get my parents and grandpa killed?" I asked her.

"Kairi there is someone that will never give you up because you have the purest bloodline and the powers that are suppressed are built by the day…soon it can kill you if you don't use them." She said worried.

"There is nothing I can do." I said trying to stand up. She opened the door and waved toward me to follow her. I stumbled and leaned on the wall to keep my balance. I started breathing hard and my vision started getting blurry.

"Come here…hurry come on." She said waving me faster. We went through four doors and up some stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Outside to see the rain." She said giggling. My stomach started hurting making me cough and I could feel that I was getting hungry.

"I don't think I should have left the room…Rangiku what if something happens or goes wrong?" I asked her.

"I will protect you." She said open another door. I felt the nice cool breezed making me inhale it. She ran outside and sat under a tree on a bench.

"Rangiku." I said getting to the door. I smelt the rain get stronger.

"I know how much you like the rain." She jumped up and ran around me.

"Rain, Rain…it washes away the bad things…and snow covers the bad things, but soon the rain will dry and the snow will melt reliving the bad things...again." I said walking under the rain. I looked around for Rangiku, but she wasn't around me.

"How did you get out of the room?" Zero asked behind me. I gasped and turned around.

"Rangiku showed me how to get out…but she isn't here…did you see a girl around here?" I asked him.

"There was someone standing by you, but disappeared when I got close to you." He said with a sigh.

"And here I thought I was going crazy, but a least I am not going crazy."

"You should have stayed in your room…what clan are you from?" He asked holding the Bloody Rose at my head. I looked at him and sighed.

"You want to kill me and yet you don't know who you are trying to kill." I said sitting on the bench. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"You are one of the Kiryu twins." I said. He looked shocked as I said that.

"How did you know?" He asked me putting his gun away.

"You look like your father…your family was good friends with my parents. They have pictures of them hanging out."

"Yeah right."

"Fine, don't believe me." I said standing up. He sat down on the bench and looked at me. I turned in a circle and giggled. I looked at my nightgown and seen it was all wet and getting dirty, but I was lucky it wasn't white.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Old." He teased. I walked in front of him and leaned towards him making him lean back in the bench.

"Does this body look old to you?" I asked almost touching his body with mine. He blushed and looked away from me making me smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Recap~**

"How old are you?" He asked.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Old." He teased. I walked in front of him and leaned towards him making him lean back in the bench.

"Does this body look old to you?" I asked almost touching his body with mine. He blushed and looked away from me making me smirk.

**~Next Chapter Begins~**

"Kairi is that you?" Helton asked. I looked behind me seeing Helton with a couple guys with him.

"Helton what are you doing here?" I asked him. He walked towards me, but stopped when I felt Zero's Bloody Rose against my rib cage pointing at Helton. I turned my head back to Zero.

"Don't move." Zero demanded.

"You are going to kill him are you?" I asked him. Zero looked up at me and I looked into his eyes trying to see if he would change his mind. Zero went to stand up and gently push me behind him.

"Step aside…I need to get her and get out of here." Helton said pointing at me. The guys moved around Zero, but Zero pulled me towards him making me feel the warmth of his body. I inhaled his scent that clamed me and made me relax.

"The spell on Kaname should be broken by now." One of the guys said. 'A spell…so Helton is trying to take me away from here because Kaname won't give me up.' I thought.

"Crap I thought you two would have made a deal or something stupid."

"He tried to make a deal with me…your blood and an heir to his clan." Helton said pissed off.

"So you came here knowing if you didn't kidnap me before Kaname came here you will die." I said annoyed.

"Yes…I will die for you." He said raising his hands. The four guys jumped towards me and Zero making Zero pull me towards the trees.

"Don't move." He ordered. He ran to the west and the other guys followed him. The rain came harder and thunder was beginning to roar to life. I heard gun shots going off for a full three minutes. I could smell blood from the other vampires and one blood scent that made me want it badly. It was Zero's blood that was driving me nuts. I walked towards the smell making me nervous.

"Zero?" I said seeing him on his knees breathing hard. He grabbed his arm and clenched into a ball.

"Stay back." He growled. I walked around him and seen his eyes were glowing red like a vampires when hungry.

"I thought I felt something different about you…you are at level e." I said kneeling by him. I could see he had cuts on his arms, legs, and bite marks on his shoulders making me shiver.

"What are you going to make fun of me too or think of me as weak?" He asked standing up. He stumbled and leaned on a tree making me stand up quickly to help him.

"Stop being stupid…you sound like other vampires."

"Whatever…I need to find Yuki."

"You shouldn't be around her…with your wounds you will crave her blood…or she let you drink her blood to help you." I said grabbing his arm. He turned to look at me.

"Why should you care what I do?"

"I don't care, but you are hurting her body…she isn't a vampire…one day when you lose control you can kill her please rethink about what you are doing." I begged him.

"What do you think I should do then? Should I drink your blood instead?" He asked. I got nervous and sighed.

"It's better me than her." I said moving my hair from my neck. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I might hurt you." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to him. He didn't hesitate or think of taking my blood. He sunk his fangs into my neck making me cling towards him. I clenched his shirt in my hand and I closed my eyes.

"Tell me Zero, does my blood taste weird?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him. I yelped in pain when he dug his fangs deeper into my neck. I leaned closer to him to hold myself up. He leaned to a tree and pulled his fangs out of my neck. My breathing was heavy and my vision was getting blurry.

"Why do you care…what you blood tastes like?" He asked licking my neck where the blood was.

"Only a few vampires got to taste my blood." I said. He moved his head away from my neck and I saw my blood dripping from his chin. I leaned towards him and lick my blood.

"It's very pure…nothing I ever tasted before." He said looking away from my stares. I took a step back, but legs gave out. He caught me and picked me up making me gasp.

"Sorry…but I think you took too much." I giggled. He carried me to my room that the headmaster put me in the first time.

"You shouldn't be apologizing I should, but you volunteered." He said opening the door.

"True, but I hope my blood wasn't bad or anything, to tell you the truth I am afraid when someone takes my blood."

"I know I can taste it, but your blood started to relax…I will get some bandages." He said setting me on the bed.

"No that isn't needed…I can heal it, it just takes time." I said grabbing his sleeve.

"Fine…you should shower too." He said. I nodded and sat up slowly. I felt dizzy, but I felt like I could walk. I grabbed a towel and turned to see him sitting on the chair next to the window.

"You don't need to be here, if you don't want to." I told him thinking he wanted to leave.

"I'll wait until you are asleep before leaving." He said leaning back in the chair.

"Alright." I said closing the door to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and washed my body. I could feel the fang marks where Zero bite me. I touched where he bite me and felt it healing. 'What was I thinking having him take my blood, but something about him taking it was different from the others that took my blood.' I thought confused. I got out and wrapped the towel around me and remembered I left my clothes on table next to Zero. 'CRAP!' I yelled. I opened the door and seen him leaned back in the chair and his eyes were closed. I walked out of the bathroom and to the table.

"You could have asked me to grab the clothes for me." Zero said keeping his eyes closed.

"I didn't want to disturb you." I said walking back to the bathroom. I changed and walked out and seen Zero standing by the window.

"Why did that guy named Helton try to take you away from here?"

"Helton he is another pureblood vampire and want me to be his mate or wife…my parents wanted me to mate with Kaname, but both our parents are died and he has his eyes set on someone else…I will never mate with just anyone or just because it was my parents last wish." I told him. I sat on the bed and started brushing my hair.

"You have class in the morning and here you are staying with me shouldn't you be sleeping at this time…and I am sorry that you were hurt trying to protect me from Helton." I said walking next to him.

"Nah…I don't sleep must." He said looking down at me. I smiled and sighed. Suddenly the door swung open making me jump. Kaname walked in and his eyes where glowing red with angrier.

"Kaname…why are you here?" I asked him.

"Did you give him your blood?" He asked. I looked at Zero and to Kaname.

"Yes why would it matter to you?"

"You belong to me…no one can have your blood." He yelled. I clenched my teeth with frustration.

"I told you I don't belong to no one." I said walking in front of Zero. Kaname started getting angrier and the wind in the room was surrounding me and Zero. The glass window broke left small shards of glass cut throw my shirt and shorts. I gasped and Zero was getting cut up too.

"Kaname what are you doing?" Yuki asked him. He stopped and looked at her and back to me.

"I think you and Yuki should leave I need to talk to Kaname." I said looking at Zero.

"I am not going to leave you with him." Zero said.

"Kaname I asked you what are you doing here?" Yuki asked him again. I turned to look at Zero's cuts.

"The cut are nothing." He said. I smiled and turned to Kaname.

"What is it that you are so angry about?" I asked Kaname.

"You gave him your blood that is a rule here." Kaname yelled.

"It normal for a vampire to give blood to another vampire…but a human giving a vampire blood won't help the vampire…soon Yuki's blood won't help him." I said sitting in a chair next to Zero.

"I don't care I don't want you to give him your blood."

"Kaname, why do you care if she gives Zero her blood?" Yuki asked him.

"Please just leave the room." I begged them all. Yuki glared at me for a moment and turned around to leave. Kaname scented that she was mad and he followed her.

"Why does he care?" Zero asked confused.

"He wants my blood…and wants no one else to have it." I said

"I should go check on Yuki. She must be mad at Kaname." He said walking out of the room. I closed the curtains and laid on the bed. I started falling asleep and I could hear and feel Zero close and that made me feel calm


	4. Chapter 4

**~Recap~**

"Why does he care?" Zero asked confused.

"He wants my blood…and wants no one else to have it." I said

"I should go check on Yuki. She must be mad at Kaname." He said walking out of the room. I closed the curtains and laid on the bed. I started falling asleep and I could hear and feel Zero close and that made me feel calm.

**~Next Chapter Begins~**

~Next Night~

"Kairi class is going to start." The headmaster said pulling the blanket off me. I grunted and pulled the blankets out of his hands. He grunted in frustration and grabbed my legs and tried pulling me out of the bed.

"I am too tried leave me along."

"Don't make me get Kaname to get you out of bed."

"You know we are arguing…you wouldn't get him." I growled at him.

"Headmaster let me help you." Zero said walking to my bed and picking me up and I tried moving, but he held onto me tight.

"Zero please be careful." Headmaster yelled.

"Zero let me go." I growled at him. He opened a door and I felt the cold breeze.

"Alright." He said throwing me in the water. I screamed and growled at him. He had a smile on his face.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"You are going to be late to class." He said. 'Classes I total forgot Kaname will be there and it's going to get intense during class.' I thought.

"Fine help me out." I said reaching my hand out. He grabbed it and I got to the edge and pulled him into the water with me. I giggled as he gasped. He swam to the edge and jumped out.

"Demit…that was cold water." He said helping me out of the water, but he then let me go making me fall in the water again.

"Zero." I grunted.

"Alright." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me up quickly. We saw the headmaster, Kaname, and Yuki watching us and the headmaster was trying to hold in his laugh. Kaname and Yuki didn't look happy about us playing around.

"You will catch a cold if you don't get dry." Kaname said taking off his coat and putting it around me.

"Nonsense I will be just fine…I will get you back for this." I leaned towards Zero. He has a smirk on his face and we walked away from each other and to our rooms. I changed into the student uniform and walked out to see Zero waiting for me by the door.

"Headmaster wants to me to make sure you get to class." He said wimping his wet hair making the water land on me.

"Might as well come to class with me…I might take off." I teased him. He walked me to the classroom and stood outside of the room waiting until class was over.

~Two Weeks Later~

Zero has been taking me to class every day and not complaining about it, but I felt like I was taking his time away from everything. Yuki hated that Zero would be more around me than her, but Zero would just tell me to ignore her. He would play games with me and move things around in my room and he introduced me to Lily. I loved horses and she didn't like me at first, but she started getting use to me. Zero started sleeping on the sofa and he has been sleeping heavier than usual. He walked to me to the classroom and was going to leave until I grabbed his sleeve of his shirt.

"Zero can you please stay in class with me?" I asked him.

"I don't think Kaname will like that." He said with a smile showing his white teeth. I blushed and noticed I was starting to like him and think he was attractive. 'Crap…if that happens…I can't think like that-' I thought, but my thoughts were cut off by the Zero calling my name.

"Sorry…I was think of something." I said looking up at him. We walked to a door and he opened it to let me in.

"I will be back for you when class is over." He said about to walk away. I grabbed his sleeve and he looked at me.

"Please stay with me." I begged him. He sighed and couldn't believe his was going to be in a room of vampires, just because I asked.

"Alright, but you own me for this." He said following me to a seat.

"Thank you." I said sitting down. Everyone was looking at us, but the teacher didn't care if Zero was there.

"We were waiting for you Kairi." The teacher said. He walked to me and handed me a book.

"Sorry." I said showing Zero the size of the book.

"Today we are going to talk about psychology." He said walking to the front. Zero sat next to me not caring the other was saying, but I would talk to him when the teacher was getting something or talking.

"Zero, I was wondering if students want to leave the academy for a while do we have to ask the headmaster." I said. He looked at me and nodded yes.

"Yea the Headmaster likes to know if someone is leaving so he won't need to worry about them." He said. Suddenly the door swung up and the Headmaster and Yuki walked in.

"HELLO MY STUDENTS…I had decided to make a game up for the academy…it will last until the end of the semester." Headmaster yelled excited.

"Headmaster the semester just started…it won't end until May." Ruka said.

"I know, but…I need some actives in this school." He said crying. Zero was still sit down and reached for the paper Yuki was holding to show what activity was going to happen. I wanted to know it before Zero, so I leaned over him and grabbed it from Yuki.

"I was going to look at that." Zero said. I smiled and looked at him.

"You was too slow." I said getting off him. I looked at the paper and looked up to see everyone look at me and the Headmaster was smiling at Zero. I looked at Zero and seen him looking away from me. "Why are you blushing?" I asked him. He jerked and looked at me.

"You were on top of me just now in front of everyone." He said crossing his arms across his chest. I smirked and leaned back and started reading the paper.

"No way will I not be doing this." I yelled. Zero looked at me and grabbed the paper and read it and he clumped the paper up and throws it at the headmaster.

"Idiot." Zero growled. Everyone stood by the Headmaster as he read what activity he want to do.

"If we can't do that activity than how about a ball?" Yuki said grabbing the paper.

"We just had a ball like a month ago." Headmaster and Zero said.

"Oh stop it…I think having a ball will be good…I might not know how to dance, but it sounds nice." I said smiling.

"What? Why would you want to dance?" Zero asked me. I looked at him and leaned towards him making him lean back in his chair.

"Kairi stop playing around and leave him along…headmaster I would like it if she is under my watch." Kaname said turning to look at Zero.

"Like I will trust you to take care of her…she hates being around you." Zero said. I signed and Zero began to move towards me and I jumped away from him.

"Fine we will have a ball." Zero said looking at me.

"I know I owe you on this too." I said rolling my eyes, but smiled at him.

"Kairi we need to talk." Headmaster said leaving the room. I followed him out of the classroom and to his office.

"What is wrong?" I asked him.

"You uncle is coming here to see you…a letter came in and he is after you to get something from you" Headmaster said quietly.

"What does he what?" I asked him. Kaname walked into the office and looked at me.

"He wants a baby and the only way to have one that is a pureblood with the Kurosaki bloodline is you and him…he wants you to have his baby." Kaname said angry.

"Wait a baby…I know siblings can marry and has children and that still freaks me out." I said sitting down on a chair.

"If you only became my wife and this would never happen." Kaname said. Suddenly the door opened with Yuki and Zero. Yuki looked straight at me and walked up to me.

"You said nothing was going on you lied." Yuki said.

"One Kaname remember why this isn't happening between us. Two, anything I do is my business and you should shut up." I said angry. Kaname walked in front of me and gave me a low growl.

"Kairi I warmed you." Kaname said.

"Make sure you and her stay out of my business." I said walking out of the room. I walked outside and seen Zero behind me. I just ignored him and walked to the mansion that now belonged to me. I opened the gate and seen that someone was in the house. I could sense them near and they were waiting in the top room.

"You are going in with someone else in there." Zero said grabbing my arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Recap~**

"Kairi I warmed you." Kaname said.

"Make sure you and her stay out of my business." I said walking out of the room. I walked outside and seen Zero behind me. I just ignored him and walked to the mansion that now belonged to me. I opened the gate and seen that someone was in the house. I could sense them near and they were waiting in the top room.

"You are going in with someone else in there." Zero said grabbing my arm**.**

**~Next Chapter Begins~**

"Then come with me." I said pulling him with me. We got into the house and he was looking around and started touching things.

"So my little Kairi is here." I hear uncle's voice echo in the room.

"Uncle Vance…what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I need a huge favor and I know this might sound weird, but I need your help with something."

"What do you need help with?" I asked him.

"The clan is dying off…I need you to have my baby…siblings do it why not other family members?" He asked. He appeared next to me and grabbed my hand. Zero pulled out his gun and held it at Vance's head.

"Too late she is with child." Zero said making me look at him like he was crazy. Vance turned to look at Zero and grabbed his shirt and jerked him towards him.

"She is not with child…female purebloods give off a scent that other vampires can sense and I don't sense anything from her." Vance said moving his hand to do something. I went to move towards him, but something grabbed me and pulled me to the wall. I struggled, but nothing would help.

"What the hell is holding me down?" I asked angry. I looked down and seen curtains holding me. Vance thrust his arm through Zero's stomach making Zero scream in pain.

"That is for lying." Vance said letting Zero fall to the ground holding his stomach.

"Zero! Zero!" I yelled scared that Zero is going to lose a lot of blood and die.

"Why do you care he is just level E…besides I need you to give my baby or I will have to do something I really don't want to do." He said grabbing something out of his pocket. I struggled and seen he was using his powers to hold me down.

"You know you can't force a pureblood to mate with another. That is the most important rule." I said struggling more.

"I know that…I have a friend that can brainwash or mind control you…you can pick what you want." He said touching my chin. I saw Zero trying to get up, but he fell to the floor. I didn't take my eyes off Zero and Uncle Vance didn't like it that I was paying attention to Zero and not him.

"Please he will die if you don't let me help him." I cried. I felt tears run down my face, but my vision started getting watery and red.

"Pureblood that cries is weak…but it's rare for a pureblood to cry with bloody tears." Vance said whipping my tears with his hand.

"I don't care if I am a pureblood just let me help him." I said shutting my eyes tight. I didn't feel his hand against my skin making me open my eyes. Kaname was held him against the wall chocking him. Vance was getting weaker by the second making his shadow powers dissolve letting me fall to the ground. I ran towards Zero and gently grabbed him.

"Zero…please answer me." I said moving his hair from his face. He opened his eyes slowly and I moved him on my legs.

"You ok?" He asked slowly.

"Who cares about me…you are hurt…you are getting cold." I said moving my hair from my neck and moving closer to Zero. He must have known what I was thinking because he moved away from me making me clenched my teeth to holding in my angry.

"I can't take blood from you." He said.

"You have no choice…I won't let you die." I said angry. He looked at me and sighed.

"Forgive me." He whispered. I looked at him and smiled. I leaned towards him and he licked my skin and kissed where he sank his fangs into. I gasped and clenched his sleeve and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. I could hear him drinking my blood making me shiver. I started losing consciousness and everything went black.

**~Later on~**

I could hear voice yelling at each other, but I couldn't talk or move. Suddenly Headmaster and Kaname were yelling at someone, but I could hear Zero's voice making me relax.

"Why would you take that much blood from her?" Kaname asked angry.

"I told you I couldn't control myself and I do feel bad and right now I hate myself." Zero said snapping at Kaname.

"Kaname, Yuki is looking for you." Headmaster said getting Kaname's attention.

"Headmaster please don't leave him with her." Kaname said closing the door behind him. They were quiet for a long time, until they started talking about Vance and want his did.

"Vance will be back for her…you aren't strong enough to protect her." Headmaster said.

"Why should we even care what happens to her?" Yuki asked. Suddenly my stomach started hurting making me sit up quickly. I throw up on the side of the bed and seen it was blood only. Zero run to me.

"It hurts…god demit." I screamed.

"Did Vance get close to her?" Headmaster asked. Zero went to lean towards me and I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him closer to me and clenched to him.

"Yes…he touched her face why?" Zero asked.

"If he got a drop of her blood he can kill her from the inside out."

"He did one of her tears." Zero said looking at me and held me closer to him.

"We have four days until it kills her. We need to get the antidote to reverse it." He said walking out of the room.

"How do you know she needs antidote?" Zero asked. I felt my tears running down my face and my head was pulsing.

"The blood she just throw-up is really blood…and she takes blood tables. I saw it happen before…to her mother. Yuki come with me and Zero make sure her drink water and take a cold bath, she will get hot real fast." Headmaster said closing the door.

"I'm sorry…I know you are tired of watching me...ugh its hot in here." I cried taking off my shirt leaving me in my undershirt. I felt Zero jerk and picked me up bridal style.

"I am not tired of you and I need you to help me get your clothes off." He said uneasy. I chuckled between my grunting in pain.

"I can do it myself or something." I said. He sat me down on the chair and started the water. He helped me take off my clothes leaving me in my bra and my underwear. I looked up at him and seen him blushing.

"You ready to get into the tub?" He asked uneasy.

"If you can't handle a girl half naked maybe I should ask someone else who can." I said teasing him. I stood up and went to take a step, but stumbled against him. I was breathing hard and felt my throat getting dry and itchy making me cough blood out.

"We need to get you in the water and I will get you some water." He said picking me up. I could help, but inhale his scent and move close to his neck. I licked his neck and that caused him to stop dead in his tracks. I gasped and moved my head away. I struggled and he let me go. I hit the tub side and screamed as I hit the cold water. I opened my eyes and seen I didn't feel the painful impact of the side of the tub.

"Lucky this tub is huge." I sighed relieved. I quickly remembered what I did and looked up at Zero. "I am so sorry…I wasn't thinking." I said leaning towards him. He just stood there watching me and I looked down at the floor.

"Zero, Headmaster wants you." Yuki said opening the door. She looked at me and to Zero.

"Why is everyone in here?" Kaname asked walking in the bathroom.

"Kaname you should wait out of the bathroom-" Kaname cut off Yuki.

"I thought him not to leave him with her." Kaname said walking towards me and I felt a coat go over me.

"Zero…please I am sorry." I said looking up at him. His eyes were full of angrier and hatred. I let my head fall and felt Kaname pick me up and brought me to the other room.

"Here get dressed." Kaname said walking out of the room. I got dressed and brought my legs to my chest and hugged my legs in confusion and guilty that I almost took blood from Zero.

"What happened Zero?" Yuki asked. I looked towards the bathroom to see if they were coming out. I felt my stomach hurt making me grunt, but I held in my sound so they won't come in here.

"She does know that you hurt pureblood…did you even tell her…she can't read minds you know." Kaname said angry. _'Zero hates purebloods…of course why didn't I see that.'_ I thought.

"Kaname you need to do something she tried taking blood from him." Yuki said. I stood up and walked to the door to get out of this room. _'Oh god…I'm feeling sick.'_ I thought leaning against the wall. I went up the stairs and out of the door.

"Why are you leaving?" Rangiku asked me.

"I almost took blood from Zero." I said breathing harder than before making me get light headed.

"Who care that is what vampires do." Rangiku said angry grabbing my arm and jerking me to her. "You aren't human and stop acting like one." She continued yelling.

"There are vampires out there that are completely killers and I don't want to be like them." I said pulling my arm away from her. She than disappeared and I looked around to see if anyone was near because she usually takes off when someone is around. Suddenly I felt a warm wall behind me and I inhaled a scent that always calmed me, drove me crazy, and I was addicted to.

"Where were you going?" Zero asked leaned against my back making me move forward a little. I didn't want to move, but I know my body would give out soon from his weight and my body feeling weak more than anything. He moved off me and my stomach started to hurt more than anything making me clench against the wall. The pain was so unbearable I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Recaps~**

"There are vampires out there that are completely killers and I don't want to be like them." I said pulling my arm away from her. She than disappeared and I looked around to see if anyone was near because she usually takes off when someone is around. Suddenly I felt a warm wall behind me and I inhaled a scent that always calmed me, drove me crazy, and I was addicted to.

"Where were you going?" Zero asked leaned against my back making me move forward a little. I didn't want to move, but I know my body would give out soon from his weight and my body feeling weak more than anything. He moved off me and my stomach started to hurt more than anything making me clench against the wall. The pain was so unbearable I blacked out.

**~Story Begins~**

"Zero I don't think you understand that you hate purebloods and here you are helping one...why?" I heard Yuki asked him. I coughed and felt a knot in my stomach, but it faded away fast.

"Yuki just drop it ok." Zero said opening the door to the room. I looked up and seen him looking at me.

"Headmaster said that you should be fine...Vance went to the council and they didn't let him get guardianship yet." Zero said. I nodded and stood up and went to get a glass of water and took some blood tablets.

"I need to get out of this place." I said grabbing my shoes after finishing my water.

"You can't leave not yet…not until your uncle can't hurt you." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. I looked at him and smiled.

"I will be fine." I said. Headmaster walked in and handed me a letter. I looked at it and it was seal was a picture of fangs.

"I want you to go to the mansion and stay there…Rangiku set up the barrier so you are good." Headmaster said. I looked at him and nodded not caring if he knows Rangiku.

"Wait what if the barrier isn't safe?" Zero asked.

"Than come with me." I said smiling. Yuki got all puffy face and stomped her feet in front of me.

"I'll go to watch you." She said pointing at me. I smiled and shrugged.

"Okay." I said grabbing my sweater and walking out of the room. "Oh I almost forgot what about classes?" I asked Headmaster.

"I'll bring all your guys work to you in two or three days." He said.

"I need to grab my clothes first." Yuki said running out of the room.

"You can wait for her." I said walking up the stairs.

"Wait who will be watching you?" Zero asked.

"I will be fine." I said walking out of the room. I kept walking until I was in front waiting for a car to pick me up. The car stop in front of me and the guy opened it.

"The mansion." I said getting in. He drove off and we were at the mansion in thirty minutes.

"Kairi the other driver will be here with Zero and Yuki." He said closing the door to the car. I thanked him and walked into the house and seen Rangiku standing by the door.

"Still can't get into the house." I said grabbing the key out of my pocket.

"Yeah…Kairi I am going to be gone for a while." She said.

"Where you going?" I asked her. She turned and she evaporated into thin air. I watched her transform and leave me alone by the door. I opened the door and walked in. I walked to the kitchen and the other rooms and seen everything was cleaned and restored. I inhaled deeply and the house still smelt of honeysuckles that made me feel like I was home finally.

**~Later On~**

I was running around in the house making sure nothing was missing. I walked into my parent's room and seen my father's books still on the shelf untouched. I grabbed the one my father never let anyone touch.

"Kairi." I heard my name being call with anxious mixed with his voice. I walked out of the room and went to the stairs and seen him running up the stairs, but stopped when he seen me. Yuki walked in with over five begs.

"Yuki your room will be the guest room and Zero your is next to her room." I said walking down the stairs and pass Zero. Yuki was looking around and her face was shocked of something.

"Where will you be sleeping?" Zero asked. I walked to Yuki and grabbed two begs and had her follow me. I opened the door and put her begs on the bed.

"This is huge…is this were you grow up at?" She asked. I got quiet and nodded no.

"I lived with my grandpa when I was around five years old." I said opening the curtain to show it was getting dark.

"How can you stay out in the sun?" Zero asked me.

"I am a pureblood, but another pureblood suppressed my powers until I am able to use them. Rangiku told me if I don't use my powers soon…they will kill me." I said walking to the other guest room.

"So…you are like a human only you still have your fangs and you can take blood." Yuki said. I looked at her and nodded yes avoiding Zero's stares.

"If you guys get hungry…the Headmaster restocked everything too." I said walking up the stairs. I walked up the stairs not wanting to talk or anything. I closed my door and put on music and started reading the book my father left. I could sense Zero standing on the other side of my door. "Are you going to stand out there all day or come in?" I asked him. He opened the door and walked in.

"You and Yuki was talking about me hating purebloods…I don't hate you." He said closing the door. I stood up and walked to the table and sat the book down.

"Zero I am scared that if I have your blood I will want more blood and I can kill you if I lose control…I don't want to do that…you are too important to me." I said. Suddenly he was in front me and I moved back hitting the desk.

"You forgot that I took too much of your blood and yet you act like nothing happened." He said clenching his teeth and fist. I touched his fist and brought it to my face and pressed my check to his fist making him relax.

"That was my chose…I-I was going to take your blood without permission." I said kissing his knuckles. He moved closer to my face making me blush more. I could feel his heat from his face making me get warm fast. I moved towards him and kissed him. He moved a little, but started kissing me back with more forces. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I licked his bottom lip asking for an entrance while kissing him. It took him a second, but he opened his mouth. God I felt like my body was on fire being able to taste him, touch him, and feel him against my body. I need to breathe, so I moved my head up as he kissed my neck and up my chin.

"I want you take my blood." He said between kissing my neck. He kissed a spot on my neck making me moan lightly.

"No…Zero…I-I c-cant." I said breathing hard. He stopped and looked at me.

"I don't understand." He said kissing me again. I moved towards him making him move back. He turned around letting him lead me back.

"I might trip over something." I giggled kissing him.

"I got you." He said. I back up until I felt the bed against my leg. I turned him around making him fall on the bed with me on top of him still kissing him. I was over him with my leg on each side of his hips making the position awkward, but I wanted him where he couldn't move. He put his hands on my hips holding me still as he sat up. I started kissing lower and started kissing his neck and lower to his collarbone. I moved his jacket off of him and went to move his shirt off him, but he stopped me.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to get carried away." I said moving, but he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him.

"It not that…are…you sure you want to do this…with a level E?" He asked.

"I don't care if you are a level E…I like you." I said kissing him. He kissed me back and started moving his shirt off. He moved away and I looked at his chest and seen his ads making me touch them. I moved my hands over his chest and stomach slowly and smoothly. He chuckled and I went to push him back, but he didn't want to.

"Take off your shirt." He said with a hint of desire. I took off my shirt than my undershirt leaving me in my bra. I wanted to tease him, so I left the bra on so he can take if off me.

"Take off your pants." I said getting off him. I slid off my pants leaving me in my underwear and bra. He stood in front of me and walked to the door and locked it.

"Yuki is sleeping and she is a heavy sleeper too." He said walking to me and touching my neck with one hand and letting it move down to my breast. I gasped as he undid my bra leaving my chest bare. I blushed and looked away from him. He touched my breast and lowers his head and licked one of my breast and more to the other. He looked up at me with lust in his eyes making me feel like my body was on fire. He moved me to the bed and lowers me on it. He played with my breast and his other hand slid down my stomach and to my hips. I closed my eyes and my back arched making my chest move closer to him.

"Zero…I want you." I moaned. He took off my underwear leaving me completely naked in front of him. He moved my legs apart making me gasp. He slowly slid his hand down to my entrance making me moan. He touched my entrance making me gasp. He leaned over me and started kissing me making me relax. I could feel him moving and stroking my entrance and I felt like was going to melt or die from his touches. Suddenly I felt a little pain, but didn't show it. He pulled away from my kiss and kissed my neck. I could feel that he had two fingers in me and moving them slowly in and out making me moan or groan by his touches. He moved his boxes off and pulled his fingers out of me and brought them to his lips and licked them.

"You taste very tasty." He said licking them clean. I blushed and touch his chest and kissed his chin and his lips. He moved closer to my entrance and rubbing it against my entrance. I wasn't scared cause I know he won't hurt me, even if he were to lose control.

"How do you know if you can fit inside me?" I asked him. He smirked and kissed me.

"By how wet you are and if you relax than everything will go smooth and it shouldn't hurt you only a bit." He said slowly pushing into me. I clenched the bed sheets and arched my back. He stopped moving and looked at me. I leaned towards him and kissed him.

"I'm fine." I said moving towards him making him jerk a little. I could feel him move more and filling me more making me moan. He was now completely inside me and started moving in and out. I clenched my teeth for a couple thrusts, but he hit something inside making me gasp and I want him to hit it again. His thrusts got faster and harder letting him hit the spot over and over making me dizzy with pleasure.

"You are almost at your point." Zero said thrusting more and making me moan and clenching at his chest. For a while I started feeling something funny in my stomach making my breathing heavy.

"Zero…ugh!" I feel a pinch in my stomach making me tense my and wrap my legs around his waist. I started breathing hard.

"Relax…you just had an orgasm." He said kissing my neck. I started to relax and felt a strange pleasure and my body pulsing with pleasure. My body than went limp.

"You haven't…came yet have you?" I asked him and I felt his manhood inside me growing larger.

"I'll be fine." He said moving out of me slowly, but I wrapped my legs around his waist making him stay inside of me.

"No I want to give you what you just gave to me." I said kissing him. He didn't argue with me making me feel like he wanted me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me with him as he sat down. I looked at him confused making him smile at me.

"Only thing you need to do is move up and down…here I'll help." He said grabbing my hips on each side and moving me up and down. I could feel this position made him go even deeper into me. I got the movement and started moving on my own. I moved up and down as he throws his head and landed on the bed. I looked down and him and seen him staring at me. He gave a moan mixed with a growl making me feel his body vibrate and his manhood jerk. I leaned back and held onto his thigh and kept moving. He closed his eyes and grabbed my hips and moved me faster and harder against him.

"Zero…oh god." I moaned.

"Kairi…I am almost there." He moaned my name making me feel blissed that I got a moan and him to say my name. I felt my orgasm getting close and suddenly I got it, but Zero didn't come yet and so he kept moving me until ten or fifteen thrusts, until he finally came making me feel his hot liquid inside me. I fall onto his chest breathing hard just like him. His hand moved to my ribcage making me wiggle a little. He grunted as I moved my body and remembered he was still inside me. I looked up at his face and seen him watching me catch my breath. I moved up to him and kissed him until we need air. I went to get off him, but he pulled me to him and kissed me and moved down to my neck.

"Go head." I said knowing he wanted blood. He didn't hesitate or anything as he sank his fangs into me making me gasp with pleasure. I felt his manhood jerk to life making me want him again. I moved up and down as he kept drinking my blood. He pulled away and I could feel my blood going down my body. He moved to my breast and licked the blood away.

"Why wont you take my blood? Is it not good enough?" He asked grabbing my hip making me stop moving.

"Is that what you think?" I asked him. He only looked at me and not even answering my question. "Fine." I said moving to his chest and licking it and kissing it. I moved to his neck and kissed his neck. I felt my fangs were ready and I slowly sank my teeth into him as I felt his body jerk making moan. He started moving me and I could feel his hot blood go down my throat. God it felt and tasted amazing, but I could felt that his blood was hiding something, betrayed, and angrier. I felt his blood merge with mine and I licked where I bite him and healed it.

"…" Zero didn't say anything as I moved faster and harder on him.

"Speechless…Zero if I start to crave your blood it's your fault…I warned you that your blood will be too good for me to not have." I said kissing him. We were all over my room, we was against the walls, floor, table, the bed again, and the door. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other and it felt like one another was an addicting drug, we just had to have it now or we will die. We were lying on the bed breathing hard, sweaty, and tired.

"I think it almost ten in the morning or later…Yuki isn't wake and that I am surprised…since you were screaming loud." Zero said with a chuckle. I looked over and him and moved my arm to his side.

"I didn't scream…that loud. What about you making your growling sounds with moans and calling my name?" I asked him. He looked at me and smirked. I moved to him and leaned over him and kissed him.

"We should get some sleep." Zero said pulling a hair away from my face. We were almost to sleep when Yuki started yelling for Zero. We got up fast and got dressed and we were confused to where all our clothes went.

"Here this is your shirt." I said throwing it at him.

"Your bra." He said throwing it at me with a smile. We got dressed and a knock came from my door and she tried opening it. We were finally dressed and he came up from behind and kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Kairi have you seen Zero?" Yuki asked. I turned and kissed Zero and pulled away.

"No he might be outside." I said knowing she will go outside to see if he is out there. Until we heard her close the door I opened the door for Zero so he can leave before she gets back. He kissed me and didn't let me go until I pushed him off me.

"Why did she have to come…I could have spent all day alone with you." He teased. I blushed and smiled at him.

"She is your best friend she is only looking out for you…and take a shower…there is a little blood on your neck." I said point at where I bite him last night.

"You too." He said leaving. I closed the door and walked into the bathroom and started the shower and grabbed a towel. I washed up and could still smell Zero's scent all over me.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Recaps~**

"Kairi have you seen Zero?" Yuki asked. I turned and kissed Zero and pulled away.

"No he might be outside." I said knowing she will go outside to see if he is out there. Until we heard her close the door I opened the door for Zero so he can leave before she gets back. He kissed me and didn't let me go until I pushed him off me.

"Why did she have to come…I could have spent all day alone with you." He teased. I blushed and smiled at him.

"She is your best friend she is only looking out for you…and take a shower…there is a little blood on your neck." I said point at where I bite him last night.

"You too." He said leaving. I closed the door and walked into the bathroom and started the shower and grabbed a towel. I washed up and could still smell Zero's scent all over me.

**~Story Begins~**

It was the afternoon and we couldn't go to sleep because Yuki won't let us go anywhere or she would ask questions to why we are tired and other things. I went to my mother's favorite place in the house and that was the library. I could remember everything in the past, but I do remember her always in here and wanting to read to me and I loved every moment. I laid on the sofa and seen the flames from the candle making shapes against the walls. I started to close my eyes and I fell asleep.

"Kairi…wake up." I heard Zero saying. I grunted and could feel him touching my face. I opened my eyes and seen him smiling at me. I looked deep into his eyes and I didn't see hate or sadness, but happiness. I raised my hand and touched his lips and used my other hand to pull him to me. I kissed him and felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He sat on the sofa with me on top of him kissing him with everything I had.

"Zero where are you?" Yuki said walking the hallways. I pulled away from him and heard him grunted in frustration.

"We will be alone soon." I said kissing him and getting off him. He pulled my arm and brought me to a kiss.

"Better be soon…or I will take you now…I want you." He said with a moan. I smiled and pulled away.

"Soon." I said opened the door and waving at Yuki.

"Where is Zero?" She asked annoyed.

"He is in here reading with me." I said walking to the sofa. She walked to Zero and grabbed the book and put it on the table.

"You told me you were going to grab something out of your room." She said yelling.

"Yuki, why are you acting like this?" Zero asked her. She looked at him and to me.

"I don't trust her or like her…I'm scared." She said sitting next to him.

"I'm just like Kaname." I said grabbing the book she took from Zero and put it away.

"You are nothing like Kaname." She yelled standing up. I looked at her and smiled.

"You are very right…you are in love with Kaname and you won't even try getting to know me…you are only judging me because me and Kaname were friends...and that Zero is helping me." I said walking to the door and felt someone grab my arm.

"You want to know the truth?" She asked me.

"Yes it would be nice to know what I did wrong to someone I just meet not long ago." I said feeling her grip tighten.

"You came to the academy everyone loved you and treated you like you was important…and Kaname would ignore me when him and the Headmaster would talk about you or something that barely involved you. They would change a subject about me to you…and Zero...Zero hates purebloods…Shizuka Hio took his innocence and childhood away from him…what if you do the same thing…he is weak around you…you changed him…I wanted to do that…I was there for him since everything happened with Shizuka Hio…tell me do you love him or like him even if he is a level E?" She asked me with sobs coming from her. I looked at Zero and to her.

"He asked me something like that…he already know the answer to that." I said feeling her let me go. I walked out of the library and into my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing a letter to the Headmaster. _'Dear Headmaster, please come and get Yuki and Zero. I don't want them near me when harm can come to them. I know Zero will not like it, but I can't have him hurt because of me. I will explain everything and what is the progress on Vance? Thank you, Kairi.' _I wrote and put a ribbon around it. I walked to the window and whistled hoping the massager would hear me. Suddenly a bird appeared next to me.

"Young lady Kairi…you grown into a beautiful woman…I never thought I would hear a member of Kurosaki call me ever again." He said rubbing against me. I petted him and seen he had a couple scars on his back.

"What happen to you, Silver?" I asked him.

"Attacked when the Master and Lady were killed…I am sorry." He said remembering I watched them die and I made a sad face.

"No need to be sorry…I need something delivered to the Headmaster of the Cross Academy." I said giving him the letter. Silver took the letter and I know he would get it to the Headmaster fast and not fail me. I laid on the sofa in my room that was in front of the small fire place and started falling asleep.

**~Later On~**

I felt someone move me and put me down. I inhaled the scent and it was Zero. I opened my eyes and seen him sitting next to me on the bed.

"What is the matter?" I asked him. He didn't look at me or anything.

"The Headmaster was here and wants me and Yuki to go back to the academy…why would you send him a letter to come and get us?" He asked clenching his fist in a ball. I sat up and couldn't look at him because I went behind his back and did this.

"Zero if anything happens to you because of me…I won't be able to forgive myself…I care too much for you." I said touching his shoulder.

"What about last night?" He asked. I looked at him and felt my face get red by remembering what happened.

"What about last night?" I asked.

"Do you regret it…being with me a level E?" He asked. I moved towards him and hugged him by the side.

"I don't regret anything…and please stop bring up that you are a level E." I said kissing his jawline and moved his head to me so I can kiss his lips.

"God if you don't stop doing what you are doing…I will have you naked and under me in a minute." He said wrapping his arm around me.

"I love you Zero." I said kissing him deeper. He stopped kissing me and I looked at him weird. "What is it?" I asked him.

"You love me?" He asked.

"Zero from the first day I meant you I liked you and we started to get to know each other and I grow fond of you and last night…if I didn't love you I won't have given myself to you." I said sitting down. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He buried his face into my stomach as I put both my arms around his head and held him close.

"I don't get what you see in me, but I am thankful that you love me and not him…you make me feel happy, strong, and like I am wanted…I love you." He said tightening his grip around my waist. I smiled and kissed his head and seen my door move a little making me inhale a scent. _'I am sorry Yuki, but he is too important for me to let go…even if you were there for him. I love him and I don't want to lose him…I promise I will not do anything wrong with him…he is my life now.'_ I thought closing my eyes feeling guilty for what I did to Yuki.

"Please forgive me for going behind your back with the letter?" I asked him. He moved and brought his face in front of mine.

"I forgive you just don't do it again…let me stay by your side." He said kissing me.

"I want you to stay with me forever, but I know one day you will leave because of something, but until than stay by my side." I said kissing him harder.

"Forever is a long time." He said looking at me.

"I can do it if you can." I said kissing him. He chuckled and kissed me.

"For you I can." He said. We laid on the bed talking and I told him that Yuki was standing by the door. He didn't look happy about that.

"Zero if you want to take everything back…I would understand, you love Yuki more than me. I understand that you and she have been through so many problems together." I said smiling at him to show that if he did back out of the relationship with me I wouldn't hate him or anything.

"Kairi I-" He stopped talk when Yuki yelled something.

"Zero the Headmaster is here." Yuki yelled. He got up and went down stairs. He stopped on the last step making me look up at him and walk down to him.

"Zero what is the matter?" I asked moving on the other side of him. There was Vance and a couple of councilmen with him.

"Kairi I am sorry, but the councilmen had a meeting today to discuss what they are going to do with you." Headmaster said.

"Since Vance is your only blood relative and alive…we decide that you should live with him. Also, he brought up something that the Kurosaki clan is very small and that it would be a good idea for you two to marry." The Head Councilmen said.

"No Headmaster you must do something." Zero said. Vance moved closer to me making Zero get in front of me.

"Please do not make this hard." The second Councilmen said raising his hands.

"Yes Zero...don't make it hard on Kairi." Kaname said walking in the house.

"How the hell are you guys getting through the barrier?" I asked annoyed.

"Couple tricks up the sleeves." Vance said. Vance got closer making Zero grab the Bloody Mary and aiming it at Vance. I grabbed Zero's shirt and clenched it against my side.

"Zero please don't...I can't have you get in trouble because of me." I said looking up at him and seen Yuki glaring at me. I know at that moment I was putting him in danger and it just might get him killed.

"I can't lose you, when I just got you." He said touching my hand making me calm and I moved close to his ear, so no one could hear what I was going to tell him.

"I will not let you lose me if you still love me…I love you too much to let you go…I promise we will be together." I said kissing his check. I touched the Bloody Mary and felt it shock me, but it stopped as I held it.

"You promise you will be back?" Zero asked. I nodded and walked to the Headmaster and gave him the Bloody Mary.

"Please watch over him." I said walking out with the two Councilmen and Vance. I looked back and seen Zero falling to his knees and hitting the floor. I felt tears running down my face.

"Don't worry…you will forget all about him." Vance said opening the car door for me as the two Councilmen went into their car.

**~ Two Weeks Later~**

We went to Vance's house and it was a lot darker than our house and sad looking. Uncle Vance let me here for the whole three days with his guards watching over me 24 hours a day. My body was getting weak fast because no one had blood tablets only blood and I didn't want blood, but I did want Zero's blood again because it made me satisfied and warm inside for more than a day feeling.

"You need to eat…you've lost so much weight and your skin is getting pale." A maid said trying to give me a cup of blood.

"No I will not eat or drink or anything." I said walking away from her.

"Kairi!" Vance's voice echoed through the house. I sat down on my chair not going to him, but making him come to me. He walked in my room and told the maid to leave us.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"I heard you haven't eaten or drink anything. You need to drink blood to live." He said cutting his wrist.

"Look I don't drink blood…only…blood tablets and-" I stopped talking because he would get mad when I even said his name.

"If you don't drink any blood you will die." He said letting me go.

"I will die because you took me from Zero." I said angry. He slapped me and grabbed my shoulder and started shaking me.

"We need to think of the family and not some level E vampire." He said throwing me to the bed. He pinned my arms over my head as I struggled to get free. I moved my legs to where I got hit him hard and good on his manhood. I moved fast and hard and hit him. He grunted in frustration mixed with pain. He rolled over me and I jumped up and ran to the door and opened it. I got the front door, but a guard grabbed my arm, but I transformed into shadow and transport ten miles away from the house. I could hear him yelling and give orders to his guards to get me.

"Crap I have nowhere to hide from him…he will look at the academy and the mansion." I said running faster.

'_Idiot he will kill you.'_ Rangiku said in my mind.

"I don't care…I will not let him get me pregnant." I said running.

'_Alright go to the mansion and grab your mother's necklace. That will protect you from letting Vance touch you.'_ She said showing me an image of the necklace.

"How will it keep him for harming me?" I asked her.

'_I am your Grandma…Vance, your parents are my children…Vance was very violet with your mother. Almost killed her, but your father was strong enough to live without protection.'_ She said. I wanted to yell at her for not telling me sooner, but if she had a way to help me get away from Vance than I was grateful.

"Alright…I trust you." I said running out of breath. I turned to hear someone yelling at someone else. I looked back and seen two guards yelling at each other.

"If you stop running we will not hurt you." The biggest one said.

"Tsk…yea right. I am not going back to his house." I said take the path that goes throw the pond.

'_Just remember take two steps right and ten forward than five and you're in the secret underground house.'_ Rangiku said showing me the path of the pond. I saw the pond yards away and I followed her images and turned to see a couple things moving towards them.

"What are those?" I asked. I could hear them screaming in pain and trying to get away.

'_Whatever you do don't look into its eyes. That beast can control you and I will not be able to do anything to help.'_ Rangiku said. I turned around and continued to run and follow the steps. Suddenly the ground gave out and I fell in a hole making me scream in pain as I hit the ground and couple rocks landed on me.

"Rangiku what happened I don't think I did something wrong did I?" I asked her. She appeared next to me and moved the rocks around. I coughed out blood and gasped for air and I started losing consciousness. I started to close my eyes and tried fighting it, but it made me more tired.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Recaps~**

"What are those?" I asked. I could hear them screaming in pain and trying to get away.

_'Whatever you do don't look into its eyes. That beast can control you and I will not be able to do anything to help.'_ Rangiku said. I turned around and continued to run and follow the steps. Suddenly the ground gave out and I fell in a hole making me scream in pain as I hit the ground and couple rocks landed on me.

"Rangiku what happened I don't think I did something wrong did I?" I asked her. She appeared next to me and moved the rocks around. I coughed out blood and gasped for air and I started losing consciousness. I started to close my eyes and tried fighting it, but it made me more tired.

**~Story Begins~**

I started to regaining consciousness, but my vision was blurry and it was dark. I didn't see Rangiku anywhere in the cave.

"Rangiku…are you still here?" I called out. I went to move a little, but pain went through my whole body making me yelp in pain. "This is the one reason why I hate being like a human." I said moving ignoring the pain. I looked up and seen it was dark and that this is the worse time to be outside.

"Kairi where are you?" I heard a voice that I yearned for the past three days. I felt my heart beating hard and fast just by hearing his voice and I was scared to what will happen if I touched him and felt his skin next to mine.

"Zero…is that you." I yelled. He jumped down the hole and landed next to me. I gasped as he landed and I saw he was sweaty and noticed he wasn't even dressed right to go out at this time and weather.

"God demit…I should have never left you." He said moving rocked and vines on me or around me. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around him holding him close and I started to tremble. I was scared that I will have to leave him again and I know I won't be able to handle it again.

"I am so sorry that you had to come out here to save me…how did you know I was here?" I asked him. I buried my head into his neck inhaling his scent.

"Rangiku told me." He said

"There is another pureblood near…Yuki." I whispered. I moved out of Zero's arms and fell to the ground.

"What do you mean…did you this would happen?" He asked. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Kaname told me about it, we've been friends since childhood and I know I hate him, but I told him not to do it and he promise he would not do anything stupid." I said.

"You should have told me…I would have prevented it." Zero said. Yuki and Kaname appeared by Zero.

"You promised me that you won't do that." I said. Rangiku stood next to me and helped me stand and I leaned against her.

"I noticed a hint of your powers trying to get out…I want to help you transport your powers to an object that can hold your powers...until you are able to control them." Rangiku said.

"Here use this…it's my father's he said grandpa gave it to him." I said pulling a bracelet out of my pockets. She looked at it and growled in frustration.

"He said he lost it and that bracelet would have kept Rido away from her." She said grabbing it, but it shocked her making her drop it. I grabbed it and looked at it and smiled.

"Zero I know you hate me right now…I need you and Yuki to leave." I said putting the bracelet on.

"Kairi I need you to focus on the bracelet and imagine your power going into the bracelet." Rangiku said coming to her sense.

"Alright." I said closing my eyes and I saw them leaving me with Kaname and Rangiku.

"Rangiku you told me that this won't happen to her." I heard Silver's voice echo through the walls of the cave.

"Silver if you were here for her this won't have happened." Rangiku said. I opened my eyes and seen another pureblood standing by Rangiku. His hair was silver and a hint of red that remind me of Silver's wings. The guy walked to me and picked me up and jumped out of the hole and we were out of the cave. He let me stand on my own, but my legs were weak.

"Here lean on me." He said moving closer to me.

"Silver…is that you?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yea…I can transform into an eagle and that suppresses my powers and everything…I haven't transformed into my human form since you was a little girl." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I am the one that watched you and played with you…you don't remember me?" He asked.

"No I don't." I said looking at him. I touched his checks and his ear. A flashback came to me that showed me touching his check and making him make a face.

"You got a couple memories that are old and I would understand if you don't remember them at once." He chuckled. I looked at him and smiled because that laughed was what made me feel safe when I was younger.

"Silver, help her do this." Rangiku said pointing at the bracelet.

"Alright…My little ocean…think and feel your powers going to the bracelet." He said whispering in my ear. I closed my eyes and I could feel Silver helping me direct my powers to the bracelet.

"Something is wrong….it burns and hurts." I said pulling away.

"No don't pull away…think of something that makes you happy." He said. I tried thinking of something, but there was only one thing was being close to Zero. I looked up at him and he didn't look that happy, but smiled and looked at Zero with an evil glare.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"Yes there is, but that can wait until we are done doing this." He said using more of his powers to quickly pushing my powers to another source making uneasy.

"Ugh…you are using your powers too much…it hurts." I cried. I felt my eyes close and I felt tears running down my face. I started trembling and shaking making me get scared.

"Don't fight it…if you keep holding on…this will end." He said. I gasped in pain and started going limp. I opened my eyes and seen Zero trying to get to me, but Kaname held him on the ground.

"Silver…stop." I yelled. Suddenly everything was not hurting me and I looked up at Silver and seen him shocked to what he was doing to me.

"I am sorry…Kairi I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. Zero ran to me and I leaned against him trying to catch my breath.

"What were you doing to her?" Zero asked.

"He was messing with my memories and sucking my powers from me…and he wasn't putting them in the bracelet, but into him." I said hold clenching Zero's sleeve.

"I am sorry Kairi…I didn't mean to do that…your uncle told me if I did that it would save you." He said walking towards me. Zero pushed me behind him and Silver looked pissed off.

"How much did you take?" Rangiku asked.

"Not much…just enough to make her weak, but I can put it into the bracelet." He said. Zero grabbed the bracelet and handed it to him. The wind started to surround him and Zero looked down at me, but I felt like someone was staring at me. There were two people watching me and either of them was Zero. I looked over and seen Silver watching me and not even paying to attention to anyone else making me uneasy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zero asked. I looked up at him and back to Silver.

"He told him he won't do that because if he did than she will be killed by the vampire-hunter, but I guess since she is with you and the Headmaster...her name will be cleared." I said biting my bottom lip and bite too hard and licked my lip to heal it, but nothing happened. Zero looked at me and brought me closer to him. Suddenly Zero was against the tree being held by the throat. I looked over to see Silver holding him.

"You dare touch her." Silver said. I looked over where he was stand and the bracelet was on the ground. I grabbed it and put it on and ran to Silver to get him away from Zero.

"Silver stop it…please let him go." I yelled grabbing his arm. He raised his arm and hit me on the side sending me flying to a tree.

"I will kill you for that." Zero growled. Kaname went to come towards me, but Yuki grabbed his arm.

"Try it." Silver teased him.

"Kaname do something." Yuki yelled.

"What can a young pureblood like him can do?" Silver asked her. I tried to stand, but my legs gave out making me land on my stomach and that is what hurt the most. I tried it again and I had to ignore the pain to get to Zero. I seen there was a gap between them and I got between them and I put my back to Zero and tried using my hand to push Silver away from Zero.

"Let him go, Silver." I begged him. I felt tears running down my eyes making my vision blurry and red.

"Why should I?" He asked digging his nail into Zero's neck.

"I love him." I yelled. Silver looked down at me and to him.

"I really want to kill him right now." Silver said walking into the forest. I turned to Zero and seen his neck was bruised, cuts from Silver's nails, and blood was coming out of his wounds.

"Zero I am sorry…can you stand?" I asked him.

"I need to lean on you…we need to hurry Vance is so close he can take you right now." Zero said.

"This way…the mansion is close." Rangiku said pointing at a path.

"Take her I am holding her back." Zero said moving away from me. I went to say something, but Silver grabbed me and throws me over his shoulder and ran to the house. I yelled for him to put me down, but he would ignore me. He sat me down and I see we were in the mansion.

"I need Zero." I said trying to get pass him.

"Put that necklace on and we can go to your weak lover." He said angry. I looked at him and ran up the stairs to my parent's room.

"He is not weak…Silver I don't know what your problem is towards Zero, but it has to stop…he did nothing wrong." I said moving things around.

"Listen I don't know why you are so blind…he only wants you for your blood." He said grabbing my arm and jerking me.

"No he doesn't…I know because he got hurt a few times or more for me…I gave him my blood by force." I said pulling away. I continued to look and I saw something like the necklace Rangiku showed me. The necklace had star with a crescent moon encircling it. I put it on and went to the door and grabbed the knob, but was pulled into a kiss. The lips weren't soft, warm, and addicting like Zero's lip. I looked to see Silver kissing me and I pulled away and slapped him.

"Did you really forget…you said that you want to marry me when you was younger and promise me that you will not leave me…he wasn't with you when your parents were murdered I was…I would have been your husband, but you parents were killed. They were happy that I was going to be with you…why don't you remember that?" He asked. I felt sad that I didn't remember and I was playing with his hear, but I love Zero.

"I am sorry, but I need to get to Zero…I hope you understand…Zero's parents were killed too. I may not be the one that he loves, but I told him I love him and he told me he loves me. I will not abandon him." I said opening the door and pulled away from Silver. I followed my scent until it mixed with Zero's and I followed it until I seen him sitting on a rock coughing.

"Why are you here? You should be in the mansion where you are safe." He yelled.

"This necklace…Rangiku said that Vance can't touch me with it on." I said.

"What happened? Your lips have a bigger cut." Zero asked touching my lip. I touched it and seen blood on my lip. I thought for a while and it happened when Silver kissed me.

"Silver…he kissed me and must have bitten me." I said looking at Zero, his eyes were filled of angrier and hate right at the moment. I touched his chin and made him look at me.

"Did you let him kiss you?" He asked.

"No he kissed me…and that hurt you thinking that I would let him kiss me when I want you and I love you." I said turning my head away from him.

"I am sorry…it's just that all these guys stare and wants you, but I fear that one day someone else will catch your eye and you will leave me." He said licking my lip.

"You need you to trust me…and I will not and I don't want someone else making me feel when I am with you." I said kissing him. I pulled away and grabbed his arm.

"I don't think I can go that fast…my legs are numb still." He said leaning on me.

"We are only a couple minutes away." I said walking to where I came from. We were walking fast, but got slower.

"Sorry…I am trying." He said.

"Do you want some of my blood it will help you." I said looking up at him.

"No… that will leave you weak and I will not allow that." He said walking faster.

"Zero please." I begged him.

"No…why do you always think me drinking your blood will help?" He asked. I looked away and I didn't know what else to say.

"Jeez…I still don't know what you see in this guy. He doesn't know anything about how vampires show their feeling." Silver said. Zero growled at him and pushed me behind him.

"You kissed her and bite her." Zero said angry.

"If you don't drink her blood than someone else will." He said. I looked at Zero and to Silver.

"Kairi I am coming for you." Vance said getting closer.

"Zero please I will make it up to you, if you drink my blood." I said moving my body closer to him.

"That isn't going to work on me." Zero said.

"It's working on me." Silver said with a smile.

"I guess we will never have our free time that we wanted." I said looking at him. At first he ignored me, but smiled at me and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and licked the side of my neck and bite me making me gasp and hold him close.

"Hey I am warning you not too much." Silver warmed him.

"Zero come on hurry up…Vance is coming." I whispered. He licked where he bite me and I leaned towards him and seen his neck healing fast.

"Don't move." Zero whispered and picked me up and jumped to a tree. I looked down and seen a couple lower vampires searching for us. After they were gone Zero jumped from the tree and began running to the mansion.

"Take a left." I said remembering this is a short path. I looked up and seen Silver in his eagle form.

"There you are." Vance is standing in front of my blocking our path. Vance lunged at us making Zero jump out of the way. He sat me down and looked back at Vance.

"Come let's do this." Zero yelled. Vance lunged to hit Zero, but he caught his hand and throws him in the air. I stood up and went towards Zero, but Silver stood in front of me.

"Go to the mansion…we will hold him off." He said pushing me to the west. I looked at Zero than Vance and turned to run. I got to the mansion and everyone was standing in the living room.

"They surrounded the whole house…you can try killing them, but nothing works they come back alive." Yuki said hold her weapon in her hand.

"There is a barrier, but there is no way out of this house." I said. Zero and Silver walked in the house.

"He took off when he heard a werewolves near." Silver said transforming into his eagle form.

"We can rest for now since the sun will be coming up." Zero said.

"Fine, but I need to be back tomorrow the other will start fusing around...and the guys outside will not leave like Vance did." Kaname said walking to the kitchen and grabbing a blood bag.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Silver asked me.

"About what?" I asked standing on my own.

"What else is going on with you and Zero…are you two going to date or what?" He asked.

"We never got to talk about that…to think of it we was talking about that the day Vance came and picked me up from here." I said looking up at Zero.

"Tell me have you had her?" Silver asked Zero. I looked up at Zero and seen him have a hint of red on his face.

"Yes we've had sex…why is that a crime?" I asked him.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Recaps~**

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Silver asked me.

"About what?" I asked standing on my own.

"What else is going on with you and Zero…are you two going to date or what?" He asked.

"We never got to talk about that…to think of it we was talking about that the day Vance came and picked me up from here." I said looking up at Zero.

"Tell me have you had her?" Silver asked Zero. I looked up at Zero and seen him have a hint of red on his face.

"Yes we've had sex…why is that a crime?" I asked him.

**~Story Begins~**

"Yes it is for you." Silver said lunging at Zero. Zero pushed me out of the way making me hit the wall.

"Silver stop I just gave him my blood and if you hurt him than I need to give him more." I said. Silver had him on the ground, but let him go. I ran to Zero and he looked up at me and coughed.

"I could have token him." He said.

"Yes you could have." I smiled at him. He stood up and watched Silver leave the room.

"Jeez they had sex already and Yuki won't let me even kiss her in public." Kaname said. Zero looked at him and gave a low growl that he knows that Kaname could hear, but he didn't know I could hear him.

"I am going to bed…thanks to you guys I will not be having my uncle's baby." I said walking up the stairs slowly.

"Do you want me to help you?" Zero asked. I smiled at him and nodded no, but I leaned towards him.

"I think you still love Yuki…if you do than do something." I said making him look at her and back to me. I took a couple steps and glanced back to see Zero and Yuki talking. Silver flow to me and walked on the rail.

"I try killing him and you save him…and here you are letting him go…why?" He asked.

"I can't keep him in a cage. I will not be the one to hold him back." I said opening the door to my room and closed it when Silver got in the room.

"I wouldn't stop fight for someone I love." He said landing on the chair.

"Silver, we told each other we love each other, but he loves Yuki more than me…and if that makes him happy than I will help him." I said sitting on the bed and I laid down and started to close my eyes.

**~Later On~**

I could feel someone sitting next to me. He moved my hair away from my face making me moan and I wanted to open my eyes, but they won't open. Zero moved making me move and open my eyes slowly and gasp in shock to see him that close to my face.

"Zero what are you doing?" I asked him. He moved closer to me not letting me get up.

"I want to know why do you want me to go with Yuki so much?" He asked. I looked at him and looked away from him.

"Zero…I see the way you look at her and you don't look at her like a sister, but a lover. She loves you too, but it's like you two are too shy to tell each other." I said pushing him away, but he pushed back towards me and kissed me with force. I moved my head to where he couldn't kiss me.

"Why are you fighting me? Do you think I am still mad that you for not telling me about Yuki?" He asked. I looked at him and gave him a look that he should.

"You are still looking for Shizuka and wanting Yuki…and I know I am a handful." I said feeling my heart start to break just by telling him that.

"Shizuka is dead and I wanted to kill myself when I found her, but when I meet you…everything changed." He said.

"How long do you want to stay with me?" I asked him. He looked at me and to the door and seen Yuki walking in. Zero sat up straight slowly and looked at Yuki in a confused look.

"What is wrong Yuki?" He asked her.

"I need to know is it true what she said about you liking me." She asked him.

"Yes…but Yuki you are all over Kaname can didn't even try to see me." He said. I stood up and walked out of the room knowing they won't know I was gone. I closed the door and seen Silver sitting on the rail looking at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I said walking to my parent's room to go back to sleep.

"You are crazy…it's like you are playing with his feelings." Silver said. I went to open the door and look back at Silver.

"What do you want me to do? Run in the room and tell Yuki I will not give him up." I said clenching my fist.

"Yes." He said. "Make him yours…because if not than Vance will win and you will become his wife…do you want that?" He asked. I turned to him and crossed my arm over my chest.

"No I want to be with Zero…there is a problem-he may not want to be with me likeI want to be with him." I said opening the door and closing it in front of his face. _'I don't know what I should do…that night I did tell myself I will not give him up, but he seems happy with her.' _I thought pacing around the room

"You know if he went through so much trouble to save you…what does that tell you?" Rangiku asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked her.

"I care because...we need to increase our family and I like Zero…he is good-looking." She said.

"I seriously wonder about you." I chuckled when she was talking about Zero.

"Talk to you later." She said leaving. I turned to fine Zero leaning against the door frame.

"What is the matter?" I asked him and he didn't answer my question and just walked up to me and kissed me. I felt my body start to feel like it was on fire.

"You asked how long I want to be with you…the only way to fine out is to marry me." He said. I jerked and pulled away quickly.

"I-I think you aren't thinking about this…I want you think about it." I said. He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed me on the check.

"Why would I rethink about marrying you?" He asked moving towards me making me back into the wall. My back hit the wall making me gasp as his hand moved under my shirt.

"If you marry me there is no way out…not even a divorce…we will be united with blood and everything that involves with vampires." I said.

"I will never fall to level E again. All I need was Shizuka's blood and I am like another vampire…but I have three pureblood vampire's blood going throw my body." He said.

"I don't care…I love you as you are, but think of it." I said.

"I thought of it and I want to marry you." He said leaning towards me and kissed me. We were kissing each other until I pulled away from him.

"Wait Zero…we shou-" He cut me off my kissing me.

"So does that mean we are engaged?" He asked. My heart was beating really fast and my stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Yes." I said leaning towards him to the bed.

"You are going to be mine forever." Zero said taking my shirt off me.

"You aren't shy like the first time." I said. He turned me in a circle and let me fall on the bed. He quickly took off his clothes and I went to sit up, but he pushed me back down.

"I want to take my time with you." He said kissing my neck and down my chest. He undid my pants and throws them to the floor. His hands went to my bra and undid it leaving me only in my underwear.

"Come on hurry Zero." I growled. He played with my breast and moved to my legs and took off my underwear. He slowly brushed his left hand against my entrance making me moan. He separated my legs and lowered his head to my entrance.

"Don't move…this will make you crazy." He said. I was going to say something, but a huge pleasure came from my entrance. I could feel him licking, sucking, and teasing me and that made me go crazy. He continued to do what he was going and I felt I was going to climax and he know I was near, so he pulled away and I looked at him with lust in my eyes.

"Zero, why did you stop?" I asked him. He leaned over me and position himself between my legs. I could feel that his was harder than the first time and he was larger than before too.

"God I missed you." He said kissing my neck and moved to my chin. He pushed into me slowly making me moan in his mouth. He did get larger than before because the pain was coming, but it faded fast. He began to move slowly.

"Faster Zero." I begged him. He moved faster and harder making me throw my head back and I was so close to climaxing that I climaxed in ten seconds due to what he was doing to me earlier. I looked up at him and seen him watching me. He then hit the spot that drove me crazy. He wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me up causing me to sit on his lap.

"What do I have to do to make you mine?" He asked.

"A blood seal will show that I am engaged to you and you are engaged to me." I said licking his neck.

"We give each other our blood than what?" He asked.

"When we give each other blood…we promise one another throughout blood…and that's basically it than we can get married." I said kissing him, but he moved to my neck and sank his fangs into me. _'I promise you Zero that I will never betray you, hurt you, or feel for someone else like I do to you. I only want to make you happy and be with you until you don't want me.'_ I said as he drank my blood. He pulled away and I moved to his neck. I slowly sank my fangs into him. I could feel his blood calling out for me making me feel butterflies in my stomach. I looked at his neck and see my blood seal appearing on him. He pulled away and licked his lips and kissed me.

"I think you need to do something too…I am a little tried." He said lying back on the bed.

"Tsk…I know why you really want to be on bottom, but this is the first step to the blood seal. I want you to know that if you want out you have until I am eighteen." I said moving up and down.

"I don't want out…and you turn eighteen in four months." He said reaching up and played with my breast making me moan and move faster. After ten thrusts I stopped moving and looked down at him. He looks up at me with a confused face.

"Why did you stop?" He asked. I chuckled and kissed him.

"I asked you the same question." I said between kissing him. Suddenly he thrust into me making me gasp and he grabbed my hips moving me and I started to move again. I was going to climax again and I didn't feel him getting close to climaxing. As I climaxed he went faster driving me crazier with pleasure. He quickly pulled me under him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and meet his trusts. I was getting tired and I could feel him getting closer to his climax. I wasn't ready to climax again, but when he climaxed I did too. He was breathing hard and laid his body on mine.

"You know Silver is going to freak out." He chuckled pulling out of me slowly making me arch my back.

"Let him." I said leaning towards him and kissed him.

"You know I told Yuki that I love you." He said looking at me.

"What she say?" I asked her. He chuckled and sighed deeply.

"She got mad and went to Kaname…she did yell at me…you didn't hear it?" He asked. I remembered I was sleeping and nodded no.

**~Next Afternoon~**

I could feel something warm next to me making me move towards it, but I moved away from Zero. He pulled me towards him and I opened my eyes and turned to see him still sleeping.

"Zero your squeezing me too tight." I moaned turning around to look at him. I leaned towards him and push some of his silver hair away from his face.

"Kairi is Zero in there with you?" Silver asked knocking on the door. We got up so fast that my head was spinning.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked grabbing my clothes, but couldn't find my shirt. Zero noticed that and throw me his shirt.

"Put it on." He said. As the door opened I got behind him to hide from Silver. I quickly put his shirt on and walked by Zero.

"What you need?" I asked Silver, but Silver wasn't at the door making me confused.

"He took off when you asked him that question." Zero said pointing at the door. I walked to the door and down the stairs and seen Silver talking to Rangiku. He was yelling at her and I heard him say Zero and mine name.

"Silver what are you talking about with Rangiku?" I asked him. He looked at me and seen Zero standing next to me.

"I can't believe you…you and him god demit. I told you Rangiku that they did it last night." Silver said throwing his arms around in the air.

"Silver I told you that room has a barrier around it." She said giggling. I looked at her and to Zero.

"I need to get away from here before I kill them both…I'll be back…I think I am going to kill some vampires just because I'm pissed off." Silver said walking outside. I went to grab his arm, but Rangiku grabbed me instead.

"Maybe you and Zero should get ready so we can leave." She said letting me go. I looked at the door and seen Silver gone making me feels like shit.

"Fine, but he needs to know I am not a child." I said walking up the stairs. We got to the room and Zero grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. I looked up at him and moved my arms around his neck and pulled him to a kiss.

"Nothing…I wish he would stop making it harder on me." I said feeling Zero wrap his arms around me tighter. We got everything ready and went to the basement and seen everyone standing around waiting. We walked through the tunnel for an hour.

"We need to hurry up…Vance is in the house." Zero said getting behind me.

"You can sense that far….you must be a good hunter." I said teasing him making him smirk. We started to walk faster and seen the door at the end of the tunnel.

"The Headmaster is waiting for us." Kaname said. We got to the door and opened it and seen the Headmaster standing by a car waiting.

"Kairi you are alive." He yelled. I looked at him and to Zero.

"Why would you think other?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I am happy you are back. Zero has been mean, moody, and boring since you've been gone." He said reaching for a hug, but Silver got in front of him to stop him.

"Silver move jeez he was only going to give me a hug…seriously we need to talk about this." I said walking around Silver and giving Headmaster a hug.

"We should have a ball." Headmaster yelled. I smiled and seen Kaname, Zero, and Silver give an annoying sigh about having a ball.

"Come on you guys I want to see if you guys can dance." I said walking to Zero and looking up at him. We got in the car and headed back to the academy and seen Vance standing by the gates pacing left and right. I grunted in frustration hoping he would give up. Headmaster stopped the car by the gates and we got out.

"The Head-Councilmen is coming here." Vance said walking towards me, but Zero got in the way.

"They can't do anything….we are bonded by blood." I said showing my blood seal on my neck. I heard everyone yelling around and talking. Silver was pacing around and cursing at himself and Zero. Zero didn't move away from me and I could feel everyone staring at us.

"A blood seal is only used if you are intending to be together until you both die." Silver said walking up to me.

"I am sorry, but I love him and I am tired of everyone trying to get in the way." I said taking a step towards Silver. Silver jerked and grunted and looked at Rangiku.

"I am telling you she acts just like her mom and you…so stubborn." Silver said throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah I don't care, but that blood seal will fade slowly and you will marry him." Vance said. Kaname walked next to Zero and looked at Vance.

"I have not given her up yet to anyone…what she did will not happen." Kaname said. I looked up at Kaname and to Yuki.

"What the hell Kaname…you have her…just drop it." I whispered to him. He looked at me and back to Yuki.

"I told you I will not give up on you…she can give me a pureblood from the Kuran family, but with you…we can create the most powerful pureblood vampire." He said.

"Back off Kaname." Zero growled at him.

"What make you think you can defeat me and Vance? Also, Silver wants to kill you too." Kaname said.

"Shut the fuck up all of you…I am not a piece of meat to be won." I yelled. I covered my ears and I felt the wind picking up fast surround me. I opened my eyes and raised my hand at Vance and a black-ball came out of the air. He stood his ground, but that was a mistake because that black-ball struck his left shoulder leaving burn marks. He tried to heal himself, but nothing work so he was in pain. Vance lunged at me as I dodged his hand as he tried to grab me. Zero looked back and didn't even see him came at me.

"One girl you have no say in what you are because you only belong to me." Vance said jumping at me, but I would jump or transport away from him. Zero went to lung at Vance, but I got in his way.

"Stay out of this Zero." I said looking at him, but he lunged at Vance went he got a chance.

"Yea…don't you listen we are trying to have a family talk here." Vance said.

"Will I am going to her husband soon…so get use of it." Zero yelled at him. I looked at Zero and back to Vance.

"You are only engaged and a blood seal can not stop marriage happening if I do force her." He said transporting somewhere. I looked around and seen more vampires heading towards us.

"Crap…there is more coming." I said running to Zero. He looked at me and I caught his stare.

"You get in trouble a lot." He said.

"This never happened, but it started when my Grandpa was murdered." I said kissing him real quick. I took off my father bracelet and handed it to him.

"If I put this on your powers will become mine." He said slowly putting it on.

"We are bond together until death right?" I asked him.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Recaps~**

"Crap…there is more coming." I said running to Zero. He looked at me and I caught his stare.

"You get in trouble a lot." He said.

"This never happened, but it started when my Grandpa was murdered." I said kissing him real quick. I took off my father bracelet and handed it to him.

"If I put this on your powers will become mine." He said slowly putting it on.

"We are bond together until death right?" I asked him.

**~Story Starts Now~**

"Yes we are." Zero chuckled. Vance appeared on a tree making Zero lung at him. The lower vampires started coming attacking Yuki making her take out her weapon and Kaname using his powers. I know I couldn't really control my powers and so I needed to be careful.

"Alright I think I am getting it." I said shooting the vampire and killing them. An hour went by and the Headmaster had to make sure the students were safe. I turned around and seen a gun in front of me making me gasp. I looked behind the guy and seen a guy with an eye patch on and a cigarette in his mouth.

"A pureblood…the Headmaster told me something about you and Zero, but I never thought it was true." He said.

"Is that an anti-vampire gun…so you are Zero's teacher? He never really talked about you." I said turning completely around and looked at him. Yuki ran to his side with Kaname standing by a tree watching.

"Stop we need to help Zero." Yuki said. I looked back and looked for Zero and didn't see him. I ignored that there was a gun at my face and turned running to Zero scent. The guy was right behind me making me nervous, but I didn't really care because Zero was on my mind not death.

"Please Zero don't leave me." I whispered running faster. I got to an opening of field and seen Zero on the ground with Vance holding his head and kicking him towards me. I didn't want to move because if I did Zero would hit something even harder, so Zero flow into me sending us to the ground.

"Idiot, why would you do that? That was the most stupid thing to do." The guy said shooting at Vance. I grunted and looked at Zero. He was lying on me breathing hard.

"For him I will do something stupid and crazy." I said touching Zero's face. I went to move, but my sides were hurting making me yelp in pain. Zero shot up and looked at me making my stomach fill up with butterflies.

"You shouldn't have done that…you got hurt because of me." He said clenching his teeth.

"Don't worry…I am fine." I said with a smile. He went to stand up but fall back to the ground making me reach for him. When I went to move towards him the guy had his anti-vampire gun at my heart making me growl at him.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked him moving the gun away from me.

"I never would have thought you would have fallen in love with a pureblood." The guy said.

"Master why are you here?" Zero asked him. I looked at Zero and to the guy.

"Toga will you stop aiming that gun at her." Kaname yelled. I went to stand up ignoring the pain, but Zero noticed the pain and started moving towards me.

"Idiot you shouldn't be moving." I grunted in pain. Vance went towards me and Zero and I noticed he was going for Zero. Zero went to move me away from him, but instead I pushed him away knowing he was weaker than me right now. Vance grabbed me by the neck and throws me to a tree that was nearby.

"Fuck! Are you trying to get yourself killed for a worthless human?" Vance asked picking me up by the chin making me look at him.

"I will not have your child…so leave us alone." I said coughing out blood. He leaned towards me and licked my blood making me pull away from him.

"I need that child…and I don't care about Zero. Maybe if he would stop interfering he wouldn't get hurt…do you even care about him?" He asked making me stand up and look at Zero.

"Yes I do." I said not scared to admit it.

"Even if he was sleeping with Yuki the same night I took you away from him?" He asked me. I looked at Zero and he clenched his teeth as Yuki put her head down to avoid Kaname's stare.

"…I-II…" I didn't know what to say, but he said that he loved me and not Yuki.

"Is that true?" Kaname asked Zero and Yuki.

"Yes…but we were drunk…bad." Zero said standing up.

"I would have Zero be with Yuki than her." Toga said blowing out his smoke.

"Kairi I would not look at anyone, but you." Vance said looking at Zero. _'Zero and Yuki had…wait when I came back they were close and Zero wasn't that mad that she was a vampire.'_ I thought.

"Kairi I am sorry. We were drunk it meant nothing to me." Zero said.

"What are you talking about Zero you said that you was glad she left and that you wanted to be with me." Yuki said walking up to him.

"Yuki I don't remember a thing that night only that we had sex." He said not looking at her. I wished he would look at her and stop staring at me.

"Zero you need to think of this situation…she is to be under arrested she is the one who killed her grandpa." Toga said. I looked at him and clenched my fist.

"I did not…why would I do that?" I asked him.

"Because he was force you to have a baby." Toga said. I looked at him and nodded no.

"He never wanted a baby. He only wanted me to help him run a business he never would do that." I said moving away from Vance.

"See Kairi come with me and I will make sure nothing happens to you." Vance said reaching his hand out towards me. I looked back at him and to Zero.

"If you interfere Vance you than will be considered as helping her…it's your chose to take her than you will be killed or let her go." Toga said.

"Just take me in ok because I know I didn't do anything because the Headmaster had me under his care at that time period." I said walking to Toga. As I was walking to him I only looked at him and tried not to look at Zero, Yuki, and Kaname because I didn't want to talk about the situation.

"You made my work easy." Toga said walking away from me.

"Wait you need to chain her." Yuki said. Toga looked back at me and to her and continued walking. I didn't look back because I know something will go wrong. I followed him and I could hear them yelling at each other and I didn't want to hear it so I covered my ears and followed him.

"You know I don't like you." Toga said.

"Tell me how can you not like someone? Is it by the looks or scent?" I asked him.

"I don't like pureblood fine." He said. I didn't want to angry with him so I just ignored him and Rangiku appeared with Silver.

"Took you guy long what was you guys doing?" I asked them. Rangiku looked at Silver and he gave a small chuckle.

"I went to get Silver and he got himself in trouble." Rangiku said.

"Hey she needed help." Silver said raising his hands.

"Hurry up we need to get going before the sun comes up." Toga said.

"The sun…I can stand in the sun for a good two hours only." I said looking at him.

"Really a pureblood that can stand in the sun…never heard of that." Toga said confused.

"What the hell why are you with Toga?" Silver asked. I looked up at Silver and back to Toga. He put his hand on his gun making Silver get ready to lung at him.

"Silver stop it please don't the vampire-hunters think I kill my Grandpa." I said. Toga started walking making me look at him.

"Zero just let him take you…that little shit is going down." Silver said.

"If you touch Zero I will kill you. Also, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I said waving bye to them.

"What is it about you that Zero likes?" Toga asked me. I started to think and I couldn't think of a single reason.

"I don't know, but I love him and I will do anything to help him." I said looking around.

"Get in the car." Toga said opening a door to the car. I got in and he drove for thirty minutes than we stop at a gate made of stone, it moved up and we drove under it and I looked around and seen there was many vampire-hunters training and talking to each other.

"The vampire-hunter society…heard of it, but never seen it before." I said looking at the buildings and traps for vampires.

"Listen up girly-" I cut him off when he called me a girly.

"I am not a girly…I have a name Toga." I said looking at him.

"I don't care if you have a name." He said stopping the car. I got out and seen vampire-hunters grabbing their weapons and aiming them at me. I ignored them and walked behind Toga and I kept looking around.

"Toga tell me who is this?" A woman asked with long pale purple grey hair and olive green eyes.

"Kairi Kurosaki…she is being charged with murder." Toga said walking pass her making me run up to his side.

"Something about her seems different…tell me does she drink vampire blood because I can smell that all over her?" I asked him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me.

"No she would never do that." He said angry.

"Alright just wondering." I said not going to argue with him. He opened a door to a room that was complete blocked without a window.

"You are here until we decide what to do with you." Toga said pushing me in and closing the door.

"This is very depressing." I chuckled, but gasped when my head started pulsing and pulsing making me clenched down. I fell on the bed and kept my screams in from causing a panic.

"Where is she?" Zero's voice echoed through the room. I grabbed my stomach and my throat was dry making me thirsty for blood hard than my whole vision went red and I could see blood pulsing through the vampire-hunters vines.

"No Kairi you can't think like that….water." I said standing up and touching the door.

"Zero you can't be here…that's an order." Toga yelled. My fangs started to bear and crave for blood making my sense go crazy.

"Zero…Ugh!" I said in pain. The door opened and I started falling and the only scent that came to my noise was Zero's making me want his blood more.

"Shit she is bearing her fangs." Toga said grabbing his gun and aiming it at my head.

"Zero I need water." I moaned holding my thirsty.

"You won't make it…hurry take some of my blood." Zero growled. I moved away from him and stumbled to a wall nearby.

"Idiot no…why would you say that…I told you I don't want to-" He cut me off by cutting his wrist. Suddenly the other vampires got louder and lusting for his blood.

"We are together in this…please." He begged. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him crying. I felt my tears run down my face and I went to wipe them away, but Toga grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He grabbed my chin making me look at him.

"Those tears….they are blood." Toga said letting me go.

"Why is everyone so interested in my tears?" I asked him.

"We've been waiting for a long time…we thought it would be Yuki, but you are the key. You are the key to ending vampires thirsty for human blood." Toga said leaving us alone. Zero pulled me into the room and closed the door making me wonder why he is acting like this.

"Zero what is wrong?" I asked him feeling my thirsty getting worse with him around.

"I meant if you don't drink my blood you will fall into sleep for a hundred year and I am not ready to lose you." He said pulling me into a tight hug making me moan.

"Zero I want to know why would you get drunk when I was gone? Do I make your life that bad?" I asked him. He looked down at me and nodded no.

"I was confused everyone wanted me to stay put…and one wanted me to go something or he would." He said with a little chuckle knowing it was Silver who said that.

"Zero please forgive me." I said licking his neck and feeling his heart beating going faster and deep down I could feel that he was sad, scared, and guilty for something. I stopped and just laid my head on his shoulder crying harder than I ever did in my life.

"Kairi come on…don't do this." He said holding me tighter.

"You are scared that I will do something to you and you feel like you betrayed your master, your teacher." I said trying to move, but he held me tighter.

"I am not scared…Kairi please I love you." He said holding in his angrier.

"I-I don't need to take blood from you." I said feeling my thirst calming down. Toga walked in and looked pissed off, but when Zero looked at him his face changed. He handed Zero the glass of water.

"The president wants to see her." Toga said walking out of the room. Zero handed me the water and I drank it fast and ate the ice.

"That tasted good." I moaned feeling my body come to life again.

"Are you saying my blood is not that good anymore?" Zero asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"What has she done to you, Zero?" Toga whispered to himself making me glance at him and back to Zero. _'What did I do to him…Zero did hate purebloods, but now he.. I think this might get real ugly.' _I thought following Zero. I bumped into Zero's back making me stop thinking.

"Sorry." I said looking up at Zero. He only smiled at me and leaned closer to me making me feel calm.

"This is her one I told you about." Toga said moving out of the way so she can see me. It was the woman form before.

"Her tears can stop anything in their tracks, her smile can calm a heart, and her eyes can steal a soul by a glance. Kairi you are a rare talent indeed. I want to know do you know what your power is doing to others." She said making me look at her.

"My power…is it harming others?" I asked her.

"A little…Zero leave us." She ordered. He didn't move at first until I made him look at me and I smiled to show that I will be alright. He looked back at Toga and the president and walked out of the room.

"You powers are great, but there is a problem. You may think Zero is in love with you, but your powers can be controlling him without you even knowing you are." The president said and I jerked.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Recaps~**

"Her tears can stop anything in their tracks, her smile can calm a heart, and her eyes can steal a soul by a glance. Kairi you are a rare talent indeed. I want to know do you know what your power is doing to others." She said making me look at her.

"My power…is it harming others?" I asked her.

"A little…Zero leave us." She ordered. He didn't move at first until I made him look at me and I smiled to show that I will be alright. He looked back at Toga and the president and walked out of the room.

"You powers are great, but there is a problem. You may think Zero is in love with you, but your powers can be controlling him without you even knowing you are." The president said and I jerked.

**~Story Begins~**

"Controlling Zero, but I just gained my powers." I told her confused.

"You are a young vampire with a lot of powers, but sometimes so young vampires don't know how strong they are and you are one of the strongest vampires and rare. You never used your powers so you might not know your true strength." The President said with a chuckle.

"I don't care about my powers." I said looking at her. She smirked and walked around me making me growl at her low.

"I want to keep you here for a week to test a potion." She said walking to the door.

"I am not a lad rat." I yelled at her.

"Then help us make the potion…your tears just might be able to save the human race." She said.

"Fine, but I need to tell Zero that I am controlling him." I said not taking my eyes off her.

"Do whatever, but you are going to stay with Toga." She said walking out. I wanted to cry, but a vampire-hunter cannot see me cry. Toga started to walk out of the room and Zero came walking in.

"Is there something wrong?" Zero asked. I nodded and looked at Toga and sighed.

"Zero, you hate purebloods…and yet why are you with me?" I asked him. He looked at me and looked puzzled.

"Where is this coming from?" Zero asked me. I could feel the heart that I was told I never had hurt.

"I've been controlling you…my powers-" He cut me off.

"You powers…no I can tell when you use your powers." He said grabbing my hand, but I pulled away.

"Toga and the president say I am controlling you and I think they are right…a person changing to hate than love a pureblood, but you hated purebloods for years." I said. I looked at Zero and noticed his confused face. "Let just get this over…I was controlling you to change Yuki." I said watching his face turn to angrier. _'That's it Zero get mad.'_ I thought.

"You are lying…you were angry that Kaname turned Yuki." Zero said.

"You humans are so easy to trick." I said walking pass him. I stopped by Toga and looked at him and he only nodded and handed me a note. _'This is a small map to where you are going to sleeping at…Got down the hall and take a right, then go all the way down and take another right than you are there. The room number is 110.'_ I read and started to follow the directions. I could hear Zero and Toga yelling around about me and Yuki.

"You are a heartbreaker." A vampire-hunter said walking up to me. I chuckled and kept walking.

"And you are?" I asked him.

"People call me, Kaito Takamiya." He said. I looked at him and ignored him. I turned right making him turn with me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I just want to see how mad Zero will get." He said moving his hand on my shoulder making me growl at him.

"Don't touch me…just leave me alone." I said taking a deep breathe to relax. He moved his hand away and I used my vampire speed to get away from him, but he only chuckled.

"You want to play." He said.

"What is up with his guy?" I asked myself. I stopped dead in my track when he was in front of me. I growled and transformed into shadows and noticed he wasn't around and I started to walk back to the room, but I got lost. I kept walking and noticed I was at the entrance again. He was leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Finally you get here." He said rubbing his head. I growled and went to run, but he got in front of me making me gasp. I turned to see Zero watching us making me sigh and transform into shadows again. I noticed I was back where I was the first time I used my shadows.

"I never understood what you and him see in each other." Kaito said walking up to me and throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Get your arm off me." I growled walking away from him.

"I want to tell you something." He said pulling me and pushing me into the wall.

"Ugh…what the hell was that for?" I asked him trying to move.

"Your powers are so low that you are like a human. I heard they say you are the strongest vampire, but you don't look like it." He said. I stopped moving and tried to transform into shadows, but he grabbed my arm making him go with me. I noticed he was with me and I pushed him away making him fall out of the shadows. I watched him fall from the wall and landing on the floor. I walked out of the walls that had shadows.

"Just leave me alone." I said walking passed him as he sat on the ground looking up at me.

"I like how you walk." He said rolling on his stomach. I ignored him and walked until I had to take a right. Suddenly he had me pinned to the wall again making me growl at him. He moved his hand to touch my chin, but suddenly he was flying into the wall. I closed my eyes and opened my eyes and see Zero clenching his fist and teeth in frustration.

"Kaito." Zero growled. Kaito stood up with a huge grin on his face.

"What is wrong Zero? She is the one that was controlling you and know you are here defending her. What do you think is going on here?" Kaito asked him.

"What are you saying?" He asked Kaito.

"I saying you're here trying to save her when she controlled you. Why would you care if she died or moved on?" Kaito asked.

"I am here you know…also we aren't together or anything. I need to go Toga might be upset that I am not in my room." I said walking away from them, but Zero caught up with me.

"Did he touch or hurt you?" He asked. I wanted to hug him and feel a kiss from him, but I know I couldn't do that.

"I am fine and thank you. I think you should just stay away from me even if something happens to me." I said taking a right.

"I really don't think you are controlling me…you never used your powers." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's just my powers that are making you say that." I said stopping at room 110 and opening it, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room and closed the door. Suddenly I was against the wall with him holding me still.

"I know you can't control me… you even said I was a good vampire-hunter. As you know I would have sense that you would try to control me." He said kissing me making my heartbeat race fast and loud. My stomach was filling with butterflies and I could help myself. I slowly moved my arms around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. I quickly pulled away and about to apologize, but he kissed me again.

"Zero stop." I whispered. He moved my head to the right and licked where the blood seal was and bite into it making me shiver. Suddenly someone was trying to open the door.

"Zero what are you doing?" Toga asked trying to break open the door. I started to get dizzy and noticed he was taking too much. I pushed him away and fell to the ground.

"Your blood…I want more." Zero moaned. I slid away from him, but he kept coming closer. Toga got the door to open and ran in front of me and tried stopping Zero. I looked into Zero's eyes and seen they were filled with nothingness, but they were back to his normal eyes and he fainted and fell on the bed.

"What happened?" Toga asked.

"He drank my blood, but I didn't control him…Toga someone else was controlling him." I said standing up slowly.

"Who else could have controlled him?" He asked. I leaned on the wall and started to black out slowly.

"Is there another ex-human here?" I asked blacking out complexly.

**~Week Later~**

I could feel someone touching my forehead making me moan and move a little. "You are lucky we got to you…werewolves are in the area again." Silver said. I opened my eyes and seen Silver looking down at me with a smile.

"Kairi what is your relationship with the young vampire-hunter?" A female voice asked. I recognized that voice from anywhere.

"Aya? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it's me…I want to know how you know Zero." She asked me.

"School…how do you know Zero?" I asked her. Silver gave a small growl and I looked up at him.

"Aya leave us." Silver said. I sat up slowly and my stomach started to hurt making me clench forward.

"It hurts." I yelped in pain. Silver reached for me making me clench to his arm and pull him close to me.

"Kairi-honey, you need to tell me where does it hurt?" Silver asked.

"My stomach." I said. He touched my stomach making me scream loud. I started to get thirty too making me move closer to his neck. Aya grabbed my arm making me growl at her.

"Aya let her go…she needs the blood." Silver said. Aya lets me go letting me bite Silver's neck. I could hear me drinking and sucking his blood out of him.

"Silver…why?" Aya asked.

"She is pregnant." Silver told her angry. I wanted to pull away, but I wanted his blood so badly that I couldn't pull away. He didn't try to push me away or anything. He waited for me to finish.

"I am sorry…I can't be pregnant." I said.

"Is it…" He didn't say his name.

"Yes he is the only one I've been with." I said getting my breathing to control.

"I wonder why I didn't get the scent sooner…you've been sleeping for a week." Silver said.

"A week really?" I asked confused.

"The vampire-hunter society is now controlled by werewolves at the moment." He said.

"Zero…where is he? Is he ok? Silver please tell me." I said worried. I saw Aya looking at me and to Silver. Aya left the room leaving me and Silver alone. I started to cry and that was cause by me thinking he was killed.

'_Kairi…Kairi where are you?'_ I heard Zero's voice making me look around, but no one else was in the room.

"I am going to get things ready, so I want you to stay in the room." Silver said.

"Zero is that you?" I asked feeling stupid did he doesn't answer.

'_Kairi where are you?'_ He asked again.

"Zero are you alive?" I asked him. I didn't hear anything at first that make me worry, but than his heartbeat started beating louder.

'_That answers your question.' _He said with a chuckle.

"Where are you Zero?" I asked him. He known I wasn't going to say anything until he answered my question first.

'_I don't know…it's too dark.'_ He said.

"Wait how is it that you are in my mind?" I asked him.

'_I don't know…I hear your thoughts and you were crying.'_ He said touching my mind making me feel better.

"I'm pregnant." I said nervous.

'_We only had sex twice.'_ He said.

"I would understand that you wouldn't want to claim the child." I said hiding my thought and feelings about this hurting me if he doesn't want to be in the child's live.

'_I am eighteen…I am an adult and I 'm almost done with school. And the vampire-hunter society pays well for kill evil _vampires.' He said.

"Kairi…I want to know how you tricked Zero into loving you." Aya said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Aya why are you asking about Zero?" I asked her.

"He loved me. You took him from me. You are the one who stole his heart from me." Aya said using her powers to bind me to the wall.

'_Aya…wait she is a vampire?' _Zero asked me.

"Yes, she is Silver's youngest sister. Silver raised her because their parents were killed by a hunter." I said trying to move my arm.

"So you are connected to Zero. I wanted to be connected with him. You are having his baby… you have his blood seal, heart, also he lets you take his blood." Aya said. I tried to move, but nothing would work. I hated that I never learned how to use my powers even if I am a young vampire.

"Aya stop…please." I begged her.

'_If she hurt you or the baby I will kill her.'_ Zero said angry. I could talk because she was chocking me with her powers. I felt Zero moving around trying to move. His heart and soul called out for power and I could feel my power from the bracelet that he was wearing gave him power. Suddenly from his thoughts I could hear a loud boom of rocks and wood.

"Zero…help me." I cried. I started to black out and I fell to the ground. I coughed and tried to catch my breath.

"Aya I told you not to touch her." Silver said throwing her to a wall and holding her still. She was yelling and struggling against him.

"She took the only thing away from me…I wanted his baby." She yelled.

"You want his baby because you want a connection with him, but you kill her you lose everything." Silver said. Suddenly Zero's scent came into the room making me inhale deeply. I looked to the window and out of the blue Zero jumped throw the window making my heartbeat race.

"Kairi." Zero yelled running to me and moving my hair out of my face. He looked down at my neck and seen it was swollen from Aya using her powers to choke me. He growled and stood up and looked at Aya.

"Finally…you came for me." Aya said pushing Silver away from her. She ran towards Zero, but Zero grabbed her arm and twisted it a little making her whimper.

"Zero let go of my sister." Silver demanded. I got up and ran behind Zero and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Zero…please let her go…I can't take the yelling and everything anymore." I cried. He let her go and touched my hands making me calm down.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded yes and tightened my grip on his waist.

"Zero…the vampire-hunter society said you was died." Silver said picking up Aya because she was unconscious.

"The leader of the werewolves took me and had me chained up…thanks to Kairi I got out alive." He said glancing back at me.

"I don't think Kairi should be here when Aya is like this." Silver said.

"I agree…I can take her to one of my parent's house in the west." Zero said. Silver looked at me and back to Aya.

"Fine, but Toga and the President is coming here…the werewolves don't want vampires to have the potion that might stop vampire thirsty for blood…what am I supposed to say?" He asked Zero.

"She will stay with me and I will tell the Headmaster that I am quitting school and going to be a vampire-hunter privately for important missions." Zero said turning around and kissing my check and wiping the tears away from my face.

"So I am not controlling you?" I asked him.

"No you are not…I am one of the best hunter and I can tell if I am controlled like before…I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you sleep for a week because I was weak at the moment." He said begging for forgiveness.

"So she ran away?" Silver asked him.

"Anything…just make sure I will last for half a year at least…it will give me time to help the society and make sure that the two important people in my life are safe." Zero said embracing me. I clenched up to him and I could hear his heart beat going fast than steady.

"Alright…I have a small glass of tears in my room, so they won't try looking for her." Silver said.

"Why do you have her tears?" Zero asked. Silver turned away and started walking.

"They are tears from when she was asleep crying and moaning about you." He said. Zero tensed up and put his head down.

"Zero we are together now…it's going to be alright." I whispered kissing his jawline. Zero left me for an hour to get a horse that would run and able to carry us.

"Kairi I don't want to leave you alone, but I know he will protect you even if he loses his life." Silver said. He walking up to me and hugged me.

"I don't need him dead because of me." I said hugging him back. "Thank you, Silver." I said remembering when I was younger and playing games with him. I remembered the way he looked and watched me. His eyes were filled with joy, proud, love, and protective.

"I might be able to see you for a long time." Silver said.

"Why?" I asked him pulling away from him.

"Aya and my time is up." He said looking at the sleeping Aya.

"You two are going to sleep for a hundred years?" I asked him. He nodded no and kissed me making me tense up. I kissed him back and hugged him.

"For a thousand years…and when we wake up you will be sleeping." He said holding me tight. I felt guilty for kissing him back, but I wouldn't be able to see him again.

"I will find a way to see you again…you are the other family I have left in this world." I said crying. He smiled and pulled away from me. He picked up Aya and disappeared in the wind leaving me alone. In five minutes Zero came trotting on a horse. She was pure white and was huge.

"Her name is Lily." He said smiling at me. He got off the horse and stood next to me.

"I am sorry." I said to him.

"That was his last kiss he will ever get from you…and I understand he loves you a lot, but I will not let him have you." He said kissing me and helping me on the horse.

"I love you Zero." I said looking down at him.

"I love you more Kairi." He said swinging on the horse.

**~One Months Later~**

Zero and I made it finally that we were bonded until death. The headmaster knows where we was and helped us. Yuki and Kaname went back to the Kuran mansion and were on their break from school. Zero helped get the society back from the werewolves and announced that he was seeing someone. Toga and the president stopped looking for me when they used my tears, but the tears will run out soon. They know they would have to find another vampire like me, but it only ran in my family. And since they think I was killed by werewolves. Kaname wanted to kill the whole werewolf race, but Yuki got that thought out of his head somehow. Everything was going smoothly and quite. Zero and I couldn't be happier, but we know we was going to be more happier when the baby is born.

**~Two Months Later~**

I was screaming in pain as I was giving birth. "Kairi you need to push." A nurse said helping me give birth.

"It hurts." I screamed.

"I see a head." She said making me push even harder. Suddenly a baby's cry echoed through the room. The nurse handed the baby to Zero.

"A boy." Zero said looking at me. I smiled and thought it was over until the nurse gasp.

"Another baby." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Push." She yelled. I pushed and in fifteen minutes a baby girl was born. Zero was holding two babies and looked at both of them. The nurse had him help her clean them up.

"I feel cold." I whispered. I started to close my eyes and heard Zero yell my name and everything went black. _'I hear Zero yelling for me…I need to go to him…he needs me…also the babies need me too.'_ I thought, but something deeper said something.

'_My body is too tired.'_ The voice said.

"I can rest later." I said.

'_No…I can't…why should we go back?'_ It asked.

"Because we are leaving someone we love alone…I am not giving up." I said.

'_Kairi…I can't live without you…I know you can hear me. Fight it come back to me.'_ Zero said. I ran to the voice, but the whole room was black and there was no path or light.

"Zero…Zero." I yelled runninng.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Recap~**

"I feel cold." I whispered. I started to close my eyes and heard Zero yell my name and everything went black. _'I hear Zero yelling for me…I need to go to him…he needs me…also the babies need me too.'_ I thought, but something deeper said something.

'_My body is too tired.'_ The voice said.

"I can rest later." I said.

'_No…I can't…why should we go back?'_ It asked.

"Because we are leaving someone we love alone…I am not giving up." I said.

'_Kairi…I can't live without you…I know you can hear me. Fight it come back to me.'_ Zero said. I ran to the voice, but the whole room was black and there was no path or light.

"Zero…Zero." I yelled running.

**~Story Begins~**

As I was running it felt like I was getting nowhere, but suddenly the ground below me started to crack making me run faster. I screamed as I was falling and seen a branch in front me. I landed on it making me grunt in pain as it hit my stomach. I stood up and looked up at the top and see someone stand over it.

"Lucky that branch was there or you would have died." She said. Suddenly I hear a little girl crying making me look beside me and there was a door. I walked to it and I felt glad and hoped I would get out of here. I opened the door and walked to the girl crying.

"Maya I am sorry please…I didn't mean to be mean." A boy said. He kneeled down and hugged her making her stop crying.

"I love you Ryo…promise me you won't leave me again?" She asked him. He nodded and hugged her tighter.

"I won't leave you." He said.

"Maya! Ryo! Where are you?" A girl called out to them. I see them transform into shadows and were gone before I got a really good look at them.

"Shadows." I whispered and transformed into shadows and followed them. Ryo was running with Maya behind him.

"Hurry Maya…she won't be able to find us here." He said walking out of the shadows.

"Ryo daddy is going to be mad." She cried.

"Who cares he don't care about us." He said with pain in his voice. They jumped out of the shadows. I leaned against a tree and looked at them until I looked up and seen the mansion.

"That is mine parent's mansion…why does it look different, like someone is living in it." I said out loud.

"Who's there?" Ryo asked. I cursed and sighed. Suddenly they were in front of me making me gasp and fall on the ground.

"You're pretty." Maya said.

"You can't be on this land…it's my dad's." Ryo said.

"How? This is my parent's house." I said standing up.

"Come on…we can go ask my dad." He said. Maya grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

"Hurry up Ryo." She giggled. We started to walk to the mansion.

"Ouch…Yuki please stop." A familiar voice said. I growled and walked passed Maya. I walked out of the trees and seen Yuki taking blood from Zero. I growled and pulled her off him sending her flying to a nearby tree. She landed on her feet and looked up at me with her fangs bared.

"Just can't keep your hand off Zero." I growled at her.

"Kairi…how is this possible." She said shocked. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You're dead." Zero said making me look at him. He was taller and more built making me walk around him and look up and down. Maya ran up to my leg and hugged me.

"I told you that dream wasn't fake." She giggled. I looked down and her and smiled. Ryo looked at me and back to Zero.

"This is a trick." Zero growled at me and he grabbed Maya and pushed Ryo back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Leave these grounds." He yelled.

"I don't have to these grounds. This is my parent's land." I yelled back.

"Why are you doing this…just leave me alone?" He yelled.

"Why so you can continue playing with Yuki. You could never get over her…I wish I never gave you blood when we first meet. I should have left you to die…and telling you that I loved you. I never said that to anyone in my life, but the first time I used it-I hate you." I growled leaving, but stopped when Ryo grabbed my arm. His face was filled with tears making my heart and soul ach.

"Don't leave me mommy…please." He cried. I smiled and kneeled down.

"Ryo…please don't cry…I will visit you." I whispered.

"Dad doesn't want us." He yelled. I looked up at Zero and clenched my fist.

"Zero what is he talking about?" I asked him. He looked away from me making me get madder. Suddenly my body moved so fast that I slapped and pushed him away from me.

"Zero…how dare you?" Yuki growled.

"I told you Zero that I don't have memories of my parents not one. You make our children feel like they aren't loved or anything. My only family was my grandpa and he never showed me love. I wanted to be there for my children, but I died…I guess, but what is your excuse?" I asked him. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm making him stay.

"They remind me of you…I couldn't look at them because you were gone. When you left me…I-I was alone with twins. I wasn't ready to be a parent without you." He said looking at me. He grabbed my shoulders and brought me closer to him. I could feel his hands shaking and trembling in fear.

"Zero…you are stronger than that." I whispered. I pulled away from Zero and walked up to Ryo.

"Ryo, honey, I am here and I will love both of you two." I said kissing his forehead. He shivered under my kiss making him happy and he hugged me.

"We area going to Kaname's to hide." Ryo said running to Maya and pulled her with him and jumped into a shadow.

"Sorry Zero I can't find them." A girl said walking out of the trees breathless.

"It's alright Sarah…they are going to Kaname's house right now." Zero said.

"Crap…Kaname is going to be pissed off…bye." Yuki said disappearing. _'That bitch…leaves my husband and goes running to her husband... are they even married.' _ I thought annoyed until I caught Zero staring at me making me turn away from him. I started to walk to the mansion ignoring Zero calling my name. I opened the door and seen it was a mess in the mansion. I growled and walked to my room and seen it was the room Maya and Ryo used. I smiled and seen pictures of them and Zero, but I didn't like it that Yuki and other women were in the pictures.

"Pig." I growled. I walked into my parent's room and seen it was different. There was a different bed, bookshelves, fireplace, balcony, and table.

"I am sorry about the mansion…I didn't trust the maid with the mansion." He said. I sat on the bed and could smell perfume mixed with his scent.

"And you've been busy in this bed." I said looking up at him.

"None of the women was important…since I am a half pureblood I have needs." He said closing the door.

"I am a pureblood and I control mine…you don't see me having sex with Kaname or anyone." I said walking to the balcony. My voice was so calm and steady that I didn't want to fight with him.

"Are you really Kairi and not my imagination?" He asked me. I moved towards him and moved my hair away from my neck. He leaned towards me and inhaled my scent deeply and bitten into my neck making me gasp and grunt in pain.

"I hate it when you are so rough." I said inhaling his scent. I loved the way he smelt, his scent drove me crazy. He licked were he bite into me and pushed me to a wall. He kissed me making me melt, but his kisses weren't filled with loving, but lust and desire.

"I missed you so much." He said taking off my shirt and moved my shores down my legs. I tried to stop him, but he held my hand above my head making me weak and unable to stop him. He licked down my neck to my chest and ripped off my bra making me gasp. He licked my nipples making them harder. His tongue moved to my stomach making me shiver. I gasped and moaned as he touched my entrance.

"Zero…stop." I whispered. He thrust two fingers into me making me gasp. He finally let go of my hands. I leaned against the wall and used my hands to hold me up. He replaced his finger with his tongue making me moan and saying his name over and over.

"Yes…Kairi call my name. I want to hear it." He growled making me have three orgasms. I was trembling and shaking under his touch.

"Zero please no more." I whispered quietly. He smiled up at me and cleaned me with tongue making me get wet more. I throw my head back and felt my legs give out. I was going to hit the floor, but he caught me. I was sweaty and breathless as he held onto me.

"Kairi I've been living for five years without your touch, taste, and warmth. What do you think I should do?" He asked moving my legs open and pulling down his pants. I tried moving, but I wanted him more than anything even if he just made me tired from the orgasms. I felt his manhood rubbing against my entrance and he moaned a little and thrust into me so hard that I grunted in pain. I know that I sleep with Zero, but this is five years later and he grown larger.

"Your grown from the last time." I said feeling pain as he thrust into me until he hit something inside me making me moan. I yelled his name as my fourth orgasm came. He moved us to the bed and widens my legs and thrust into me more.

"I always loved being inside of you." He moaned. My whole body was sore and tired, but he rolled me onto my stomach making me look back at him, but he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. I screamed as he entered me from behind with force. My body loved feeling him inside me, but he needed too much.

"Zero please this is too much." I cried out in pleasure. We climaxed together making him lean on me. I fell to the bed and he held himself up. He pulled out of me and landed on his back.

"No one has ever made me feel like this." He said breathing hard. I looked at him and see him staring at me.

"You know I am not five years older…I am the same age as I dead…my body was not use to that much sex." I said moving closer to him. He smiled and kissed me.

"I know how you are in bed…you always fell asleep." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and I started drifting asleep.

**~Later~**

I got out of bed to get a drink of water and take a couple of blood tablets. Suddenly I heard Zero yelling my name making me gasp and look behind me. He had a blanket wrapped around his waist making me look at his whole body. I was amazed at how much he has grown making me lick my lips.

"What is wrong Zero?" I asked touching his chest and moving up to his shoulders. I rubbed his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me.

"I thought you were gone." He whispered as he moved his head closer to my neck.

"Zero I have to leave this time to go back to my time." I said feeling him jerk and sigh.

"I don't want you to leave me…not again. I don't want you running back to him." He growled. I chuckled and kissed him.

"I am going back to you." I said. He straightens up and punched the wall making me flinch.

"I don't want you to go back to him." He said in pain and not from the punch to the wall.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him. He blushed and looked away. "I never see you jealous before making me feel loved." I said gently grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckled. His knuckles were bruised and scared from fights in the past.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered. I held onto his hand and pulled him with me to the bed and laid down making him lay next to me. I kissed him and felt his manhood come to live. I chuckled and he thrust into me rough, but not that rough the first time.

**~Next Morning~**

I could feel someone watching me as I was sleeping, so I covered my face and started to sleep again, until I felt someone touch my legs and moved up to my inner tight making me growl. Zero chuckled making me move away from him, but he got under the covers and licked my leg and separated my legs and licked towards my entrance making me moan and giggle.

"How is it that you have so much stamina?" I asked him. He licked my entrance and moved up my chest and positions himself at my entrance.

"With you in my bed I can go forever." He said. I looked at him and gave him a what-the-hell look. He chuckled and kissed me.

"Just don't be so rough like last night." I said brushing my fingertip on his manhood making him inhale his breath.

"Zero! The headmaster is here." Yuki said at the door. He growled and looked at me.

"When this is over we are continuing this." He said nibbling my earlobes. He put on his pants and turned to watch me look for my cloths, but I couldn't find any, so I wrapped a blanket around my body. I went to take a step and fell towards Zero causing us to fall on the floor. I giggled at I seen we was in the same position we was five years ago. I kissed him making him smile. He brushed his fingers against my lips and looked up at the door. I looked up and seen Yuki, Kaname, and Headmaster staring at us.

"Every time I see you with her…you try getting her to bed." Kaname said.

"He doesn't need to try...he can." I said giggling.

"Whoa…talk about not being able to keep your clothes on." Yuki said annoyed. I smiled at her and looked up at them not even getting off Zero.

"It's not my problem that you could never making him this horny…will I wouldn't blame anyone you just aren't that attractive." I said kissing Zero on the cheek.

"You fucker." Yuki said taking a step towards me.

"I am sorry Headmaster." I said getting off Zero and looking around for my clothes, but Zero handed me his shirt and held up the blanket. I looked up and seen him staring at me with a smile on his face.

"I wish I had played with you this morning." He said. I walked up to him and tilted his face to the left and seen little bags under his eyes.

"How much sleep do you get?" I asked him.

"He never sleeps that much." Headmaster said. I sighed and looked at him angry.

"Instead of having sex I could have let you sleep. Idiot why are you doing this to your body?" I asked him.

"Last night was the first night I slept great. I didn't wake up or anything, but when you were out of the bed that making me scared that I lost you again. And we-you know…than I didn't want to sleep, so I watched you sleep." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"It's sad that you came to the future just to sleep with him and here you are going to leave him again. You are a slut." Yuki said making Zero tighten his grip on me. He started to unwrap his arms, but I held onto them making him stay.

"Yuki, it's sad that you can't be a true wife, if you are with Kaname…you always tried to get into Zero's pants. All the time me and Zero was together you would try turning him against me…sorry Zero for being a bad wife and not thinking of your needs…maybe I shouldn't have been with you last night." I said looking up at him and was trying to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip and brought me closer to him and kissed my neck.

"I think you should leave, Yuki." Zero said. she growled and turned to leave making Kaname leave with her. I started to feel guilty that I was the problem and that I might break their friendship.

"I am sorry Zero…I didn't mean to get you mad at her." I said apologizing.

"It's alright." He said leaning against me. He was a lot heavier than he was in the past, but I loved having him lean against me.

"Oh…that was a lot of drama…anyway Zero I asked the most educated vampires, hunters, witches, and other creatures, but none seem to know how she got her. Most of them think this is your second chance, but the witch said if she goes back she might die permanently and she won't come here again…so it's your chose do you want to stay here or try going back?" Headmaster asked. I feel like I should at least try. Zero moved away from me and sat on the bed making me looked at him.

"I need to try." I said reaching out for him, but he pulled away.

"Just go." He said.

"I am sorry." I whispered putting on my shores and walking out of the mansion with the Headmaster.

"You know you might not live." He said.

"I know, but I need to try." I told him.

"Even if you have to give up your family." He said making me rethink.

"I don't want to stay here because I want to try going back and making Zero's life easier and better…it's my fault he had a hard five years." I said stop walking.

"But those hard times making him stronger and he is now the President of the Vampire-Hunter Society and put your uncle in prison and helped the academy a lot." He said making me look at him amazed.

"Thank you." I said hugging him. He looked puzzled and hugged me back.

"So you are going to stay?" He asked me. I smiled and ran back to the mansion and seen Zero playing with the twins. As I stopped by a tree making him quickly look up at me. He was going to say something, but I ran to him making him fall to a small river with me on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked holding me so I would get hurt.

"I am going to stay with you…I will not going to let or leave you again. It's my entire fault that you had a hard five years. I am sorry for that." I cried clenching his shirt. He smiled and brought my head closer to him. He kissed me making me forget all the bad things and made me feel safe. I loved the way he held me, kissed me, and looked at me like he did in the past. My stomach was filled with butterflies and my heartbeat was racing.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said kissing him harder until I heard two little giggles coming from my right. I pulled away and seen Ryo and Maya looking at us and smiling. I got off Zero and helped him up. They ran to us making Zero pick them up. I kissed their cheek and hugged Zero.

**~Five Months Later~**

I was hungry every hour and not knowing up.

"Kairi is there something you want to tell me?" Zero asked. I looked up at him and nodded no.

"Why?" I asked thinking if I did something wrong.

"I can smell that your scent has changed. Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"You know I have been eating more." I said thinking of it.

"Who the father?" He asked. I looked at him and he smiled at me. He walked up to me and picked me up by the waist and swung me in a circle making me laugh. He brought me into a passionate kiss making me melt. _'I love him so much…I can't and never will live without him. Thank you for letting me have him in my life.' _I thought kissing him back.


End file.
